After The Fall
by CattleyaP
Summary: Han pasado tres años y las cosas se han establecido para nuestra pareja favorita. La rutina de cada día ha cambiado la caliente y ferviente pasión que ellos una vez sintieron, en algo menos complaciente. Christian cree haber dejado de amar a su esposa. Su aburrimiento lo ha guiado a hacer una decisión egoísta y que cambiará la vida de todos. El ha sido infiel-TRADUCCIÓN WriterDi
1. Chapter 1

**After The Fall**

...

_Primero que todo debo decir que es un honor para mí traducir una de mis historias favoritas al español, por lo cual debo agradecer a WriterDi por tu permiso para traducirla. Espero les guste igual que a mí._

_Ahora sí, a la historia..._

_..._

**Detrás de la historia.**

Han pasado tres años y las cosas se han establecido para nuestra pareja favorita. Ellos han madurado dentro de la familiaridad. La rutina de cada día ha cambiado la caliente y ferviente pasión que ellos una vez sintieron en algo menos complaciente. Christian ha creído en esto como haber dejado de amar a su esposa. Su sentido del aburrimiento lo ha guiado a hacer una decisión egoísta y que cambiará su vida. El ha sido infiel. No sólo ha salido fuera de su matrimonio, sino que además se ha permitido a sí mismo a caer, por lo que él cree que es amor, con su nuevo interés. Él justifica sus acciones y busca disminuir su culpa convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Ana ha dejado de amarlo también.

...

**Día presente.**

**3 horas después de la confrontación**

...

_**Christian**_

Me siento, tomando una copa de vino contemplando los eventos del día. Soy un estudio de emociones mixtas, rabia, tristeza, alivio, confusión; jefe de todas ellas, confusión. Yo aún genuinamente amo a Ana, sólo no sé a donde ha ido mi hambre por ella. Soy un hombre de apetitos peculiares, he disfrutado de la inigualable pasión de mi relación con mi esposa durante los últimos dos años, pero, lo que yo creía nunca pasaría, pasó. Esa consumiente, atrapa aliento y necesitada pasión nos dejó. Todos mis intentos de reconectar no fueron recíprocos. Ana poco notó mi creciente desagrado, pareciendo preferir sus deberes profesionales, sociales y maternales ante sus conyugales. Sentía que éramos algo más que compañeros de cuarto que ocasionalmente follaban.

Tantas son mis reflexiones, que no noto que Paige se ha sentado junto a mí en el sofá.

"Christian no entiendo porque estas así. No deberías estar molesto. Esto es lo que los dos queríamos. Ahora que está hecho podemos seguir adelante."

"Paige, como puedes decir eso? He destruido a la madre de mi hijo. Ella está herida por mi culpa. No esperaba. Yo... Yo creí que ella no me amaba. No esperaba la reacción que recibí de ella. Odio que la he herido..."

"Oh vamos Christian! Tu odias que la has herido? En serio? Has estado mintiéndole por meses, escapándote para estar conmigo. Yo satisfacía tus necesidades cuando ella no podía y tú disfrutaste cada minuto de ello. Ahora te sientes culpable de que podemos estar juntos abiertamente?"

"Es suficiente Paige!"

"Christian sólo estoy indicando los hechos. Estoy segura de que Ana aún te ama. Pero ella es una madre y una profesional con obligaciones sociales y caritativas. Ella cometió un gran error y fue poner todo eso antes que a ti y yo llené ese vacío. Seguramente tu puedes ver eso bebé."

"Paige no la insultes. Ella es una maravillosa mujer, ella no se merece eso. Yo la amo pero... No sé. Creí que me había dejado de amar... Y mis sentimientos han cambiado también."

"Bien, no la insultaré, pero tu me amas ahora. Vamos bebé, podemos ser libres, estar juntos." Ella comienza a besar mi cuello y a tocar mi creciente erección, haciéndome olvidar, sólo por un momento que he destruido la mujer que me enseñó como amar, que me sacó de mi oscuridad y desvaneció todos los demonios que me atormentaban._ Estás jodido._

Dejo mi mirada tornarse oscura, y obviamente carnal. "Tu boca inteligente e insolicitada candidez te ha ganado una dura follada en mi cuarto de juegos... 15 minutos. Sabes como me gusta. Muévete." Gruño.

Una vez ella ha desaparecido en el cuarto, voy a la barra y me tomo un escocés.

Sé que esta sesión será intensa. Necesito desahogarme.

...

_**Ana**_

_**5 Horas después de la confrontación.**_

Estoy en mi cama en mi suite en el Fairmont mirando el techo, preguntándome, que demonios pasó? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Despertaré y encontraré a Christian roncando suavemente a mi lado. A quien estoy engañando? Mi vida ha sido destruida, debí haberlo visto venir pero no lo hice. Tiempo de parar de estar engañándome a mi misma, esto es lo que siempre temí. Lo supe desde el comienzo, desde esa proposición en el piso del Escala que nunca podría atraparlo. Me permití ser llevada y atrapada dentro de un falso sentido de seguridad con la cara de la revista de jodidos, egoístas e idiotas emocionalmente destruidos.

Ok, no puedo llorar más. Estoy cansada de retorcerme a mí misma.

Elliot tuvo que restringir físicamente a Kate después de que llegaran a la suite y escucharon las noticias y ella quisiese ir a Escala a patear algunos traseros. La amo, y Elliot no estaba muy detrás de ella. Él solo no quería que su esposa se metiese en algún altercado, aunque él no se opusiera a la idea. Tuve que literalmente rogarle a ambos que se calmaran. Estuve agradecida con Taylor cuando llegó y les dijo que es no era la mejor manera de actuar. Elliot maldijo por lo alto y dijo que a él no le dirían cuando él podría darle a su hermano pequeño una muy merecida pateada en el trasero. Elliot y Taylor tuvieron una breve e intensa conversación, al final Elliot estuvo de acuerdo con Taylor.

Taylor luego, vino y dijo que quería chequear que estaba bien y que estaba establecida. Luego dijo que debía ir a casa con la Señora Taylor.

Estoy abrumada con los eventos del día. Me quedo alternando entre no sentir nada y luego un tortuoso dolor. Espero que el sueño me encuentre pronto, me gustaría escapar a un dulce sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco.**_

_Hola, sé que me retrasé con el capítulo dos semanas pero ha sido un poquito largo de traducir, mis disculpas. Por otro lado, gracias por su apoyo._

_Ahora sí a la historia._

_._

_._

_._

_**Capítulo dos.**_

_**Día después de la caída**_

_**Christian**_

...

Taylor está particularmente estoico esta mañana, frío e incluso un poco hostil. Ha sido privado, con respecto a mis salidas por los últimos meses y que estoy seguro el desaprueba, pero me importa un jodido lo que él aprueba. Ha probado que es un profesional consumado metiéndose en sus asuntos y realizando sus deberes sin emoción o juicio. _Hay una palmadita subconsciente en mi hombro_.

Salgo del elevador con Taylor tras de mí.

"Cinco minutos Andrea" Digo en su dirección. "Necesito hablar con Taylor antes de que veamos mi horario para hoy" Taylor cierra la puerta tras él.

"Señor"

"¿Has escuchado de Sawyer? ¿Ana se estableció en el Fairmont?"

"Si señor. Aunque ella se negó a los intentos de Sawyer por llevarla. Insistió en conducir ella misma, indicando que ella se conduciría de ahora en adelante"

"¿Y porque me entero de esto ahora?" Gruño tras mis dientes.

"Cuando Sawyer me entregó este reporte usted estaba... Ocupado"

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección.

"Cuando usted fue a cenar con la señorita Dennison usted me dió el resto de la noche libre. Fui al Fairmont a chequear en la _señora Gray_ en mi camino a casa." Dijo el enfatizando el _señora._

"¿Y?"

"¿Y señor?"

"¿Como estaba Taylor?" Exploto "¿Porque siento que estoy sacándote los dientes?"

"Ella llegó y se establecieron ella y Teddy"

Suspiro y trato de difundir la tensión creciente en la habitación.

"Quiero saber como estaba ella Taylor." Trato de suavizar mi voz y expresión.

Un breve brillo de rabia pasa através de sus ojos; Sus puños están cerrados a cada lado. Él no quiere decirme y traicionar su confianza. Me importa una mierda, quiero saber. Esperamos el uno al otro.

"Ella estaba mal señor, llorando y temblando. Kate estaba abrazándola y consolándola. Ella y yo tuvimos que disuadir al señor Gray de venir a darle una visita" Allí está ese brillo de nuevo.

Alzo una ceja.

"¿Es eso cierto, Elliot quiso venir a verme?" Él no replica.

Soy una mierda un real bastardo. ¿Es esa mi primera preocupación tras escuchar el estado de mi esposa? A decir verdad no quiero explorar mis sentimientos hacia la reacción de Ana o al daño que le he causado. _¿Mierda, qué he hecho?_ Mierda, ¿De donde vino eso?

"Gracias Taylor. Hablaré con la señora Gray con respecto a la seguridad" Digo poniendo mis recelos detrás de mi mente.

Su cuerpo completo se tensa y se queda plantado en su puesto. Camino detrás de mi escritorio y me siento.

"Taylor te puedes ir"

El no se mueve.

"Señor permiso para hablar libremente"

"Habla Taylor pero sé muy cuidadoso" No estoy de ánimo para mierda.

"Señor, la señora Gray está pasando por un tiempo muy difícil. Ayer fue brutal para ella. Yo espero y agradecería darle algún tiempo para ajustarse antes de... "

"¡Es suficiente Taylor!" Estoy de pie de nuevo. " Sé que usted y la señora Taylor se preocupan profundamente por Ana y les daré eso, pero nunca presumas decirme como manejar a muy esposa. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Como el cristal, señor"

"Bien. Te puedes ir" Me quedo allí parado como si me hubieran pateado en las entrañas. Corro ambas manos por mi cabello y agrego "Taylor" Él se detiene justo frente a la puerta "Gracias por chequearla anoche. Lo agradezco" Él sale por la puerta sin reconocer mi última frase.

"¡Andrea!" Grito atraves de la puerta abierta.

Enciendo mi computadora y abro la transmisión en vivo de la oficina de Ana. No está en su oficina pero su maletín esta al lado de su silla. Es una empleada dedicada, sin importar que sucede en su vida personal, no falta al trabajo. _Ése era parte del problema, cierto Gray._

La cámara de su oficina, es un resultado de mis locuras del control y tendencias acosadoras, como Ana lo puso durante su embarazo. Cuando ella tuvo alta tensión arterial, quise tener una forma de tener un ojo en ella. Después de una semana de discutir acerca del tema, ella difícilmente accedió a mis deseos e instalé una cámara en su oficina. Ni la he usado desde entonces, pero ahora tengo un abrumadora necesidad de verla ahora mismo.

El resto del día pasa con los usuales trivialidades y crisis. Me siento inestable y ansioso. No puedo controlar mis nervios. Paige me envía un par de descarados correos, pero no me animan. No estoy de ánimo.

En la mitad de mis correos con Paige, me llega una correo de Ana. Abro la transmisión en vivo como leo su correo. Le enfoco. Mierda. Sus ojos están rojos y sin vida. Luce lavada y cansada.

_De: Anastasia Gray._

_Para: Christian Gray._

_Re: Representación, aviso de cuatro semanas._

_Fecha: Junio, 13 2013 15:53_

_Christian me gustaría saber cuando podríamos tener una reunión para discutir los detalles de la custodia y visitas. Me gustaría que esto pasara lo más temprano que tarde._

_He dado mi aviso a Ann y estaré dejando Gray Publishing después de cuatro semanas._

_Anastasia Gray, Lead Editor, Creative_

_Development, Gray Publishing._

Joder. No ví esa venir.

_De: Christian Gray._

_Para: Anastasia Gray._

_Re: Representación y qué?_

_Fecha: Junio 5, 2013 15:57_

_Querida Ana,_

_Dame una fecha y moveré mi horario para acomodarte._

_¿Porque estás dejando tu trabajo? ¿Vamos a tener otra discusión acerca de la necesidad del personal de seguridad? Tu seguridad es aún la cosa más importante para mí._

_Christian Gray, CEO Gray Enterprises and Holdings._

Observo como lee mi correo, seca sus ojos y comienza a componer su respuesta.

_De: Anastasia Gray._

_Para: Christian Gray._

_Re: Representación y porqué estás confundido?_

_Fecha: Junio 5 2013, 16:02_

_Regresaré contigo cuando tenga una fecha para la reunión._

_Estaba incómoda trabajando contigo cuando era tu esposa, no tengo ningún deseo de trabajar para mi ex esposo._

_No, no tendremos que tener ninguna discusión acerca de mi personal de seguridad, como no toleraré ninguna, mi seguridad no ninguna de tus preocupaciones. Haz lo que necesites por Teddy, pero yo no aceptaré tus tendencias controladoras nunca más. __Cada nu__be tiene su lado positivo._

_Anastasia Gray, Lead Editor, Creative_

_Development, Gray Publishing._

Observo como pone su cabeza entre sus manos y sus hombros comienzan a moverse. Joder.

_De: Christian Gray._

_Para: Anastasia Gray._

_Re: Boca inteligente._

_Fecha: Junio 5, 2013 16:07_

_Siempre con la boca inteligente. Tu seguridad siempre será de mi preocupación, no solo la de Teddy. Ana, nena por favor no llores. Sabes que odio cuando lloras. Odio verte herida. Solo sé que todo estará bien, todo funcionará para lo mejor._

_Christian Gray, CEO, Gray Enterprises and Holdings._

Ella se paraliza, mira ancla cámara y coloca su teléfono en el escritorio, gira toma su abrigo y maletín y deja la orina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_**Ana**_

Un nuevo día comienza, y que diferente día. Un error ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Destino ha entrado a darme una pista. Siento la mordida de las lágrimas detrás de mi garganta y decido que esta línea de pensamiento me está llevando a nada. Necesito levantarme, alimentar a mi hijo e ir al trabajo. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy. Tengo que encontrar un nuevo lugar para mí y para Teddy, dar mi aviso a Ann y encontrar un abogado que maneje las negociaciones de custodia, visitas y divorcio... Maldición divorcio.

Alguien toca la puerta de la suite, la abro y estoy sorprendida de ver a Gail allí.

"¿Gail que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Taylor y yo lo discutimos, sabíamos que tu probablemente no habías encontrado quien cuidara a Teddy aún y que odias faltar al trabajo, y que no hay nada que hacer para mí en... La casa... Si Teddy y tú ni están allí, así que pensé porque no realizar mis deberes aquí..." Ella se calla.

"¡Señora Taylor eres simplemente la mejor!" Camino hacia ella y la envuelvo en un largo abrazo.

"Ana todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, cuidarte."

Sacudo mi cabeza dejándole saber que no soy capaz de hablar de esto ahora mismo. Ella rápidamente cambia de tema.

"¿Donde está mi osito Teddy?"

"Él aún está dormido."

"Porque no te preparas para el trabajo y yo busco a Teddy."

Vacilo un momento, queriendo preguntarle si todos sabían excepto yo. Pero siento que sería muy incómodo para tan temprana hora. Ella debe sentir mi pregunta pendiente y aprehensión.

"Ana lo siento y estoy tan avergonzada de no haber venido a decirte lo que sabía." Ella dice sosteniendo mi mirada. "Ve a prepararte para tu día, que yo me encargaré del resto."

Una vez me he bañado y estoy lista, voy a la sala y Kate está allí jugando con Teddy y hablando con Gail.

"¿Kate que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto medianamente molesta, aquí comienzan a tratarme como muñeca de porcelana.

"Estaba yendo al trabajo y pensé porque no venir y ayudar, pero veo que Gail me venció en ello"

"La señora Gray me ha ofrecido cuidar de Teddy en su casa por el día. Pensé que sería mejor ir allá que tenerlo aquí en la suite." No pensé en eso cuando llegué aquí anoche.

"Papa" Teddy tiene la oportunidad de claramente vocalizar. Me percato que él está acostumbrado a ver a su padre en las mañanas cuando despierta. Todo lo que puedo hacer es alcanzarlo y besar su flapping mano.

"Si es una buena idea". Le digo a Gail una vez puedo hablar.

"No te preocupes por nada Ana. Haz lo que tengas que hacer que nosotras nos encargamos del resto."

"Es cierto Gail, todos estamos para tí Steele" Kate agrega con un fino.

Mierda. Me doy cuenta en ese momento que dejé mi maletín y manuscritos en la casa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No quiero regresar allí, el lugar donde tuve el peor momento de mi vida. Sawyer! Sawyer puede tomarlos y traérmelos a la oficina.

"¿Gail sabes si Sawyer sigue aún en la casa?" Pregunto buscando mi celular.

"No. Digo sí. Está tras la puerta, él montó guardia anoche."

"¿Qué?" Sale de mi garganta como abro la puerta "Sawyer puedes entrar por favor."

El camina hacia dentro "Luke porque no me dejaste saber que estabas afuera, no había necesidad de que te pararas allá afuera toda la noche."

Todo lo que obtengo en un tenso "Es mi trabajo señora" Ruedo los ojos y suspiro en desnuda frustración. Yo digo "Gracias Luke"

Realmente no quiero regresar allí. Voy hacia Teddy lo cargo, beso sus regordetes mejillas y le digo que sea bueno con Gail. _Hora de usar tus pantalones de niña grande Steele, sólo ve a tu oficina, recoge lo que necesites y sal. Todo estará bien._

Todos salimos de la suite. Observo como Gail, Teddy y Luke se dirigen a la SUV mientras Kate y yo esperamos el valet que traiga nuestros carros.

"Que gran lío, huh" Kate coloca su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Tengo una roca en el estómago en el camino a la casa. No entraré en el salón familiar. Derecho a la oficina y luego fuera. Han pasado menos de 24 horas desde la última vez que estuve allí y el lugar se siente extraño para mi, como si fuera un lugar que conocía bien pero que ni he visitado en mucho tiempo. Detengo el auto en mi lugar usual y subo las escaleras de la puerta principal. Entrando el código mirando através de la puerta, me siento como un intruso, un intruso en mi propia casa.

Hago mi camino a la oficina rápidamente, recogiendo mis cosas apresuradamente me detengo y pienso si se me queda algo, no tengo el corazón para ir a la habitación principal y ver si tengo algo en la mesa al lado de la cama. Como salgo de mi oficina oigo el campaneo, esa señal que hace al abrirse la puerta . Dios. Mío. Toda la sangre ha salido de mi cabeza. Y estoy balanceándome en mis pies. Siento que me voy a desmayar. Corro al vestíbulo y veo através de la puerta quien podría estar acercándose. Mierda! Es él.

De hecho considero esconderme. No, sólo recoge tus cosas y vete. Tengo alrededor de seis manuscritos y mi maletín que manejar. Sería mejor hacer dos viajes pero no tiempo para eso. Si él está en esa SUV, entonces quiero tener todo y estar en mi carro para cuando él salga. Tiro la correa de mi maletín sobre mi cabeza y coloco la bolsa hacia atrás. Abro la puerta, rápidamente tomo mis manuscritos los coloco entre mis brazos y salgo por la puerta. Enganchándolo con mi pie yo salto y trato de acercarlo al mismo tiempo.

Apenas puedo caminar, ¿Cómo pude pensar en llevar una torre de pesados manuscritos en mis temblantes piernas? Todo incluyéndome, cae en frente a la puerta principal. _Jodido infierno._ Yo lucho tratando de recoger todo y desenredarme de mi maletín. Debo ser una gran vista a quien sea que esté observando. _Genial._ Miro al SUV y veo la puerta del conductor abierta y a Taylor dirigiéndose hacia mí. Mis ojos están pegados a la puerta trasera no deseando su apertura. Taylor siente mi miedo y sacude la cabeza como sube la corta escalera.

"Estoy solo" Él me tranquiliza.

Yo asiento porque no confío en mi voz. Entonces comienza, primero son solo risillas , pero luego es una fuerte y completa risa. Taylor sólo me mira.

"Esa debió... Debió haber sido... "Trato de decir entre mi risa. "Una gran vista... Huh Jason.

Se siente bien reír.

El usualmente imperturbable Taylor deja salir una risita de sus labios. "Sí señora Gray esa fue una gran vista. ¿Está usted bien?"

"Sí por supuesto y Jason vas a tener que comenzar a llamarme Ana, como ya no seré la señora Gray mucho tiempo." Y toda la risa se ha ido y todo el humor en la atmósfera con ella también.

Nosotros rápida y silenciosamente recogemos todas las cosas del piso y el las lleva a mi carro.

"Ten un buen día Jason" Murmuro.

"Tú también... Uh, Ana." Él luce incómodo.

El día pasa en una neblina. Le doy mi aviso a mi supervisor, quién no pudo estar más ciega. Ella pregunta las cosas usuales y yo le digo de que es por motivos personales. Kate me envía una corta pero elite lista de abogados de casos familiares, todos están ansiosos de manejar mi caso, elijo y hago una cita. Ellos primero quieren reunirse conmigo y luego con Christian y su representante en el futuro cercano. Todo es tan deprimente. Sé que tengo que hacer contacto con Christian y eso tiene una granja de mariposas en mi estómago. Después de una corta y rara serie de correos que me recuerdan que loco del control mi esposo es, estoy suficientemente descolocada y finalizo un verdadero horrible día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Backstory

Después de un día atroz de asuntos y adquisiciones, Christian estaba a punto de tener una noche igual de insoportable. Él llega a casa con ganas de algo más que una copa de vino, una deliciosa cena y una noche relajante en casa. Él va a tener nada de ello.

_**Día de la **__**Caída**_

_**Christian**_

_**...**_

Camino por la puerta principal de mi hermosa casa, el olor de algún plato de carne y panecillos de levadura increíbles, de la señora Taylor flotando en el aire. Dejo caer mi maletín en el vestíbulo y aflojo la corbata mientras me dirijo a la cocina por un vaso de vino. Ana está allí charlando con Gail, ella me ve y sonríe. Deslizándose hacia mí, ella se pone de puntillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Esta es la primera verdadera bienvenida a casa que he sentido de ella en mucho tiempo. Hala mi cabeza hacia abajo y coloca un dulce beso en mis labios.

"Hey." Ella susurra en mis labios.

"Hey." Susurro contra sus labios, estoy sonriendo, desconcertado en cuanto a lo que haya traído esto.

Agarrando mi mano me tira en la dirección de la sala de estar, hablando a medida que avanzamos ", no sé si te lo debo agradecer..." su voz se desplaza a un segundo plano. Me quedo inmóvil, bloqueado, con horror congelado frente a la vista delante de mí. Establecidos en los sofás y colgando de la rejilla de entrega Nieman está el armario de diseñador que he comprado para Paige.

"¿Christian? ¿Estás sobreindulgiendoa Mía de nuevo?

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido hasta que mi atención regresa de nuevo a la habitación. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha sucedido?

"¿Me estás escuchando, te dije ..."

"Escuché lo que dijiste," La irritación, la ira y el miedo corren a través de mi sangre haciendo mi tono nervioso.

La llevo a la mullida y llena otomano.

Ella piensa que son para Mia. ¿Mantengo la mentira, barro esta mierda de aquí y la dejo pensar que eran para Mia? No, cuando hable con Mia sería contraproducente todo estaría en mi cara y sería mil veces peor, si eso es posible, de lo que es ahora.

No me atrevo, "No, no son para Mia". Tengo toda su atención.

Ella está sentada en la **otomana**, una pierna cruzada en la rodilla, su pie moviéndose suavemente. Sus brazos están detrás de ella sosteniendo su peso, mirándome. Sus cejas levantadas diciendo como 'adelante' dándome el permiso para continuar. Ella se ve totalmente abierta, por lo que desconoce el tren de carga que viene.

Hoy es el día del ajuste de cuentas. Debo confesar. ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿Por qué hago esto? No tengo respuestas. Aspiro una respiración profunda y digo las palabras que destruirán mi esposa y el matrimonio, cambiando nuestras vidas para siempre.

"Ana, he conocido a alguien ... alguien que ha llegado a ser muy ... especial para mí." Su rostro está inundado de confusión, como si ella no entiende las palabras que estoy hablando. Ella se apresura a ponerse en pie, retrocediendo hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, lejos de mi. Ella está de pie en frente de la chimenea, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándose a sí misma, manteniendo la compostura "Lo siento tan ..."

"¿Un sumisa?" Su cara se arruga, una suave V formándose entre sus ojos, mientras su cabeza se ladea ligeramente. Sus ojos buscando los míos fijamente.

Ella sopla una bocanada de aire, su rostro cayendo aún más. "No eres muy original no es así, esta es tu MO normal ... el coche también?" sus ojos brillan con lágrimas contenidas. "El especial Christian Gray 'eres mío.'

Me quedo en silencio.

"¿Es ella tu SUMISA Christian?" Ella grita tras sus apretados dientes, un jadeo, como comprende. "¿O es ella ... más ... ..?"

Su voz no es mucho más que un susurro, pero llena de tanta emoción.

"¿Estás enamorado de ella?" Las lágrimas caen finalmente.

Querido Dios, no me imaginaba que sería así de duro. Ella no ha sido tan demostrativa, apasionada, o estado interesada en mí en muchos, muchos meses.

"Sí." Es apenas una respiración pero resuena por toda la habitación.

Ella se dirige a la entrada de la sala de estar. "Ana, ¿a dónde vas?"

"A cualquier lugar en el que tu no estes." Ella no para de moverse. Le cojo la mano en la parte inferior de la escalera. Ella jala su mano, gira y me da una bofetada, duro, en la cara.

"No vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mí de nuevo." Ella dice, mirándome, sus ojos bailan con furia. Con ella en el segunda escalón estamos de pie de ojo a ojo. Veo un destello de miedo luego total y absoluta devastación.

"Voy a empacar una bolsa para Teddy; vamos a el Fairmont hasta que haga otros arreglos" Ella sigue subiendo por las escaleras.

Le llamo a Taylor y a él y Sawyer les instruyo que recojan la ropa y que la empaquen y carguen en la camioneta, y que estén listos para salir en 30 minutos, mientras todavía frotaba mi mejilla.

Entro en nuestro dormitorio, paro y miro a mi alrededor. Mierda, ¿qué he hecho? Al entrar en el baño recojo mi kit de afeitado y artículos de aseo variados; de vuelta en el dormitorio tomo otros objetos para varios días de distancia. Tomo un par de trajes del closet, debo empacar todo y salir. Tengo que dejarle saber a Ana que ella no tiene que salir, voy a irme. Me volveré a alojar en Escala. Hago mi camino a la habitación de Ted. Mis músculos se sienten pesados y lentos. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Teddy la veo, ella está sentada en el lado de la cama de Teddy sosteniéndolo en su regazo.

"Ve con papá." Ella pronuncia en voz baja al oído.

Corre a mí en sus pequeñas y gorditas piernas. Me inclino sobre una rodilla y lo tomo en mi abrazo. "Hola Amigo."

"Papa." Él relame ambos lados de mis mejillas.

Estoy tratando de sonreír para él, pero mis músculos faciales están rígidos. "Papi tiene que ir lejos por un tiempo, pero voy a verte muy pronto." Mi voz es más estable de lo que creía posible. "Cuida de mamá, ¿de acuerdo?" Estoy besando su rostro y lo acerco a mí en un abrazo apretado. Miro por encima del hombro a Ana. Ella no está mirándome al principio, luego sus ojos se levantan y me ve con una mirada azul acuosa.

"Adiós hombrecillo." Lo pongo de pie y corre de nuevo a Ana.

"Ana, no tienes que salir, he empacado algunas cosas y me quedaré en el Escala."

"Está bien, pero no voy alojarme aquí."

"Ana, por favor, esta es tu casa ...".

"No Christian, éste era nuestro hogar," Sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas, pero su voz es clara y fuerte: "Yo no creo que pueda vivir con los fantasmas."

Cierro la puerta suavemente mientras salgo y escucho el llanto solitario escapar de ella. Mis pasos fallan mientras me dirijo a las escaleras.

_**Ana**_

"¿Gail que huele tan bien?." Le grito desde el vestíbulo. Lo primero que debe desprenderse son estas bombas ridículamente altos tacones. Un hombre debe de haber inventado los tacones altos. Llego a la cocina en mis calcetines. "Huelo rollo de levadura, y, y estofado de carne." Mmmm No puedo esperar para la cena.

"¿Teddy está todavía durmiendo la siesta cierto?"

"No, Sophie se lo ha llevado a la vivienda, para buscar materiales de arte, para que puedan dibujar." Gail sonríe, "Ella es muy buena con él."

"Oh, Sophie está aquí, no debe ir para la escuela de verano ya? ¿En qué grado está ella ahora? ¿Qué edad tiene?

Gail se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión burlona, un poco divertida en su rostro. "Sí, ella está aquí por la noche, no, la escuela no termina hasta el final de la semana, ella está en el quinto grado, y tiene 10 pasando 11. ¿Quieres un vaso de vino, Mia?

"¿Mia? ... Entonces me doy cuenta, "Oh, mi inquisición de fuego rápido." Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza. "Voy a cambiarme mi ropa de trabajo, estaré de vuelta en 10, te ayudo con los toques finales."

"Por cierto, hay una gran entrega de Neiman Marcus en la sala de estar."

Me desvío a la sala de estar en mi camino arriba. Santo infierno, él debe haber comprado la mitad de la tienda. Ese hombre tiene más dinero que sentido común. Voy a mirar una vez que me cambie; espero que no se suponga que sea una sorpresa.

Reviso a Sophie y Teddy, poso para un retrato de crayón y luego bajo por las escaleras. Una vez de vuelta en la habitación familiar empiezo a mirar a través de las bolsas. Wow, se fue por todo. Los diseñadores, Michael Kors, Stella McCartney, Herve Leger, Marc Jacobs, sigue y sigue y sigue; Empiezo a tirar de los artículos en sus perchas y noto que son para una construcción más alta que la mía. ¿Está indulgiendo a Miade nuevo? No pueden ser para Grace ya que son mucho demasiado joven y vanguardista. Dejo desempaquetar la ropa.

Luego, charlando con Gail en la cocina escuchamos las campanadas que nos permiten conocer la puerta ha sido abierta. Mi plan es tener un poco de diversión y burlarme Christian acerca de ser tan sobre indulgente con su hermana.

Cuando por fin entra en la cocina le doy un beso sexy, hablando en su boca, le jalo en la dirección de la sala de estar, sintiéndome más libre con él de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. Al entrar en la sala de estar siento un tirón, se ha detenido, completamente quieto y está mirando a los elementos que decoran la sala de estar con horror abyecto.

"¿Christian? ¿Estás indulgiendo a Mia de nuevo?

Se pone de pie allí mirando, en silencio. ¿Cual en el mundo es su problema?

"¿Me estás escuchando, dije ... .."

Antes de darme cuenta me está llevando a la otomana, y me sienta.

"Escuché lo que dijiste." Es rudo. Hay algo y él parece estar sopesando sus pensamientos. "No, no son para Mia". Las siguientes palabras que salen de su boca, ponen mi mundo al revés, que cambie irrevocablemente, la desesperación me está comiendo adentro hacia afuera, dañando mi alma. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en el otro lado de la habitación, abrazandome a mí misma tratando de no salir corriendo. Mi corazón está tratando de salir fuera de mi pecho, tronando en mi garganta. El sonido del agua corriendo llena mis oídos. Me siento mal del estómago.

"Lo siento mucho ...

"¿Un sumisa?" Le corté. Él sólo mira.

"¿No eres muy original no es así, esta es tu MO normal ... el coche también, el especial Christian Gray 'eres mío.'

"¿Es ella tu SUMISA Christian?" La verdad me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos. No sé cómo me hablo las palabras. "¿O es ella... más ...? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

"Sí." La palabra susurrada se filtra a través de la bruma de dolor y confusión.

Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo estar aquí escuchando esto en este momento.

"Ana, ¿a dónde vas?" Grita para detenerme, yo no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a moverme; me dirijo a las escaleras.

"A cualquier lugar en el que tú no estes." No llego al segundo escalón antes de que me atrapa, agarrando mi mano. Como me giro a hacia él dejo que mi mano se alze y le abofeteo, duro, en la cara. Tiene un sonido rotundo. El choque de lo que acabo de hacer es fugaz, dando paso a la gran cantidad de otras emociones que inundan mi sistema. La ira encuentra una salida.

"No vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mí de nuevo." Mierda, eso fue satisfactorio. "Voy a empacar una bolsa para Teddy; vamos a el Fairmont hasta que haga otros arreglos."

Me pregunto si está Sophie todavía en la habitación de Teddy? Sí está. "Sophie cariño, creo Gail está buscandote." Tengo que sacarla de aquí no quiero que ella haga preguntas sobre porque estoy empacando ropa para mi hijo.

"Ven aquí bebé." Me arrodillo en el suelo y lo tomo en mis brazos abrazándolo fuertemente a mí, como una línea de la vida, y lo tomo. Luego, dejo a Teddy volver a jugar con sus coches y camiones mientras me empaco su bolsa.

La ira, el dolor, la humillación e incluso el miedo batallan por el dominio de mis emociones.

Termino y me siento en el borde de la cama poniéndolo en mi regazo. Me pregunto que tanto le afectará todo esto, un hogar roto, yendo y viniendo; la idea es deprimente y más de lo que puedo manejar en este momento.

Oigo la puerta abrirse. Sé que es Christian. Libero a Teddy de mi regazo y le insto a ir hacia su padre.

"Ve con papá."

Él y Teddy tienen un momento padre / hijo. Le oigo hablar en voz baja a Teddy, pero no sé si es para él o para mí.

"Papi tiene que ir lejos por un tiempo, pero voy a verte muy pronto. Cuida de mamá, ok...?"

Yo emito un humph para mí misma, _su capullo trabajo_, supongo que voy a estar cuidando de mí misma a partir de ahora.

"Adiós hombrecillo."

Christian atrapa mi mirada sobre el hombro del pequeño Teddy. Pone a Teddy en sus pies, mi hijo corre de nuevo a mí.

"Ana, no tienes que salir, he empacado algunas cosas y me quedaré en Escala."

"Está bien, pero no voy a alojarme aquí."

"Ana, por favor, esta es tu casa ...".

"No Christian, este era nuestro hogar," Mi tono triste. "Yo no creo que pueda vivir con los fantasmas."

Él simplemente baja la vista de vuelta al piso y se dirige hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

El sollozo amenazándome con salir durante los últimos minutos, finalmente arranca de mi garganta.

Entro en nuestro dormitorio. Huele a él. No pienses en eso Ana, recoge tus cosas y sal. Me digo a mí misma. Empaco rápidamente las cosas que necesito, sin detenerme a recordar el pasado. Una vez termino de empacar, me acerco a la cama; retirar mi anillo de matrimonio, anillo de compromiso, y pulsera, los dejo en su almohada, tomo la mano de mi hijo y salgo.

Gail está de pie con la pequeña maleta de Teddy en la mano. Estoy sorprendida de verla pero no digo nada. Sostengo la mano de Teddy a medida que descendemos las escaleras. Sawyer toma las bolsas en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

"Por favor, ponlos en mi Saab Sawyer". Él me mira perplejo. "Sawyer".

"El Sr. Grey me instruyó a llevarle a usted y a Teddy para el Fairmont." Afirma incómodamente.

"Hmmm, estoy seguro de que lo hizo, pero voy a estar conduciendome a mí misma, a partir de ahora. Gracias Sawyer". Se vuelve sin más luchar y pone las maletas en el coche.

Yo no miro hacia atrás mientras saco distancia, eso sería desastroso. En cambio pienso, ¿no es irónico que él es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, pero también está moral y emocionalmente quebrado?


	4. Chapter 4

...

**Detrás de la historia**

Las cosas han ido de mal en horrendo. La reacción es más dura de lo que Christian espera. Su inducido autoengaño de que su esposa ha dejado de amarlo, se impugna por la reacción de Ana al descubrimiento de su vida secreta. Con todo lo que ha perdido, frente a lo poco que ha ganado no tardará en encontrar todo como una píldora demasiado amarga de tragar.

...

_**Día después de la caída**_

_**Christian.**_

Con el trabajo terminado, caigo de nuevo la mi silla de mi oficina pellizcando el puente de la nariz, y dejo que mis pensamientos vengan espontáneamente a mi mente.

"_N__o Christian, éste era nuestro hogar__... __N__o creo que puedo vivir con los fantasmas."_ El lamento está sonando en mi cabeza en un bucle sin fin. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Se suponía que íbamos a ser felices para siempre, ¿No es así como va el puto cuento de hadas. No habían dos personas que se amaban más que Ana y yo. Mi corazón está atrapado en un tornillo de banco. He estado mirando las fotos de Ana y Teddy que guardo en mi escritorio, tiempos más felices. Las imágenes que José tomó de Ana me han atrapado con la guardia baja todo el día.

Quiero volver el tiempo atrás, quiero regresar tres meses, catorce semanas para ser precisos y que nada de esto nunca sucediese. Dejo que mis pensamientos se desvíen a ese fatídico día.

_El __Georgian__ es __un __galardonado __y de cinco estrellas __restaurante fra__ncés del F__airmont. __He __querido tener una __recepción de negocios __aquí__ durante bastante tiempo. Cerrando el trato con __Innovate Solutions, __la firma francesa de ingeniería que se encargará del diseño, desarrollo y fabricación de nuestra __iniciativa__ Clean &amp; Green __Energy__ en Europa, ofre__cida en solo __una oportunidad. He estado allí varias veces, está muy bien equipado. __Ha__bla de éxito, gotea en el lujo, y quiero impresionar._

_Me doy cuenta de que ella me observaba, una de las tres __anfitrionas__ asignados a la recepción, la únic__a castañ__a. E__s__ hermosa. Una mata de pelo color caoba recogido en un moño desordenado, marrón claro, de __ojos__ color ámbar, más alt__a de lo q__ue normalmente me gusta, pero un cuerpo asesino, sin embargo, __tonificado__, deportivo. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran __las __chispas v__uelan __y __s__iento un tirón en mi polla. La noche estaba bastante entretenid__a__, inesperadamente desvia__nte__. Este juego sirve para __aviv__ar mis sentidos. __Estoy c__onsciente de todo en la habitación, sonidos, olores, voces ... ella. __Sie__nto como si estuviera en la cima de mi juego, agudo, claro, en control y me encanta. Ella no es la primera mujer __que me coquetea,__sin embargo,__ es la primera mujer desde que conoc__í __y __me casé__ con Ana que me ha afectado de esta manera. Tengo que admitir que estoy desconcertado, pero intrigado al mismo tiempo._

_Anastasia llega treinta minutos tarde, y estoy aliviado __que__ una vez lle__ga, me obliga__ a poner fin a mi comportamiento inadecuado. __N__o dejar__é __que contin__ue el juego de comerse con los ojos. __No permito que ella __atrape__ mi mirada por el resto de la recepción. La velada __se termina, y cuando__ todo__s no__s prepara__mos__ para salir, diciendo nuestr__os que__ buen__o __conocerte, y las despedidas, la linda anfitriona __se__ me acerca con __una tarjeta de negocios __en la mano._

_"Sr. Grey, me gustaría decir__l__e que es un honor que __haya __usted eligi__do The Georgian__ para alojar su recepción, y para darle mi tarjeta como contacto directo __para __las cosas futuras." Su elección de palabras no __pasa desapercibida para mí__._

_"Gracias, señorita ...?" Recuerdo su nombre, Paige, pero no quiero darle la satisfacción, además quiero __saber __su nombre completo, así que inclino mi cabeza hacia adelante, un gesto para que llene el espacio en blanco._

_"Dennison, Paige Dennison." Ella dice __mientras me __mira directamente a los ojos, __con u__n destello de diversión y travesura __en los suyos._

_"Bueno, __s__eñorita Dennison, mi __agente__ tiene todos sus d__atos__." Me vuelvo sin t__omar __su tarjeta y alcanzo Anastasia colocando mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla desde el restaurante. __Atrapo __su mirada fija __detrás de __nosotros, con una sonrisa lenta desarroll__ándose en sus __labios._

_Do__s días después de la recepción, al final del día__, __Andrea __me llama para__ hacerme saber que mi última cita ha llegado._

_"¿Quién es Andrea, mi calendario no muestra más citas para hoy." Estoy molesto._

_"Es la señorita Dennison del __Georgian__, llamó esta mañana, y dice que tiene algo para __devolverle.__ ¿Ha actualizado su calendario__? H__e añadido esta cita justo antes del almuerzo."_

_No oigo otra cosa __que d__ice después de __lo de la __señorita Dennison del __Georgian.__ "Está bien, __hazla pasar__." Hago clic para actualizar mi calendario y, efectivamente, __allí está__, señorita Dennison, 5: oo pm._

_Rodeo__ mi escritorio __mientras __Andrea le __m__uestra mi oficina._

_"__Señorita__ Dennison, un placer ver__le__ de nuevo." Extiendo mi mano en dirección de __los __asientos de cuero. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_

_"Gracias, el placer es mío." Ella sonríe._

_"Por favor, tome asiento." Sonrío de nuevo. "Ahora__, ¿Qué le __trajo __por __aquí hoy?"_

_Su expresión cambia sutilmente, como diciendo '¿Estás bromeando?' Yo sólo __le __miro impasible, sin decir nada._

_"Sí, bueno, encontré esta pulsera", __Busca __en __su __bolso ", en las proximidades donde estaba sentada su esposa. Pensé que tal vez __ella la había perdido.__"_

_Alcanzo la baratija, mis ojos nunca deja__ndo__ los de ella; __la __coloca en la mano. Examino la pulsera. Inmediatamente me sé que no es Ana. No es de la calidad que __le __comprar__ía__ ni __de la __que Ana ha llegado a apreciar. Sacudiendo la cabeza le digo que no es __de __mi esposa. __Le __Sostengo el brazalete en la palma de mi mano. Mientras se lleva el brazalete deliberadamente acaricia la palma de mi mano. Nos miramos el uno al otro un largo momento._

_"Bueno, sólo voy a __colocarlo __en objetos perdidos __y __con suerte el dueño vendrá a buscarlo. Gracias por darme __su __tiempo. Como dije antes que est__uvimo__s felices de tener__lo__ y __nos__ encantaría satisfacer sus necesidades en el futuro ... "._

_"Nosotros ...?" Interrumpo._

_"The Georgian," __S__e levanta para irse. Me levanto con ella._

_"Ah, su atención __fue__ de primera clase." Vamos a mantener esta pequeña conversación velada. "Si tiene un momento yo __me __estoy preparando para salir, __saldré__ con usted."_

_Ella asiente con la cabeza. Cruzo mi escritorio y empiezo a empacar mi maletín y __a limpia__r mi escritorio. Paige toma un tour guiado por mi oficina._

_"Estos son impresionantes," __E__s__tá __de pie delante de las fotos __que__ José tomó y __mostró __en su debut en la galería. "__Quien sea el que las tomó, las__ captur__ó __maravillosamente."_

_"No podría estar más de acuerdo." Me he __puesto__de__ pie detrás de ella. __S__e pone rígid__a __perceptible__mente,__ pero no se __gira__._

_"En éste __le __está frunciendo el ceño, pero es broma, no __está__ realmente enojad__a__ con el fotógrafo, __¿Cierto__?"_

_Con todo este coqueteo __entre nosotros, __no estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí y discutir la naturaleza de la esencia de Ana con ella, hay algo un poco torcido __acerca__ eso._

_"Ven__ga__, estoy listo para salir." Me encojo de hombros en mi chaqueta, agarr__o__ mi maletín y m__i__ abrigo y abr__o__ la puerta a la señorita Dennison._

_Una vez en la recepción nos detenemos en el escritorio de Andrea y le pregunt__on__si tenía un abrigo. Andrea va a __buscar __el abrigo __en e__l armario._

_"Ya he terminado p__or__ el día, cualquier emergencia que tengo mi celular." Mi__s __buenas noches habitual__es__ a Andrea, ella da Paige su chaquetón de lana roja. Entramos en el ascensor; __Tecleo__ el código que nos permite un viaje expreso a la planta del vestíbulo. Las_ _puertas se abren y esto__y __evita__ndo __cualquier contacto físico. Hacia fuera en la acera __re__itero que un placer fue a verla de nuevo, y __que tenga __una buena tarde. He decidido que voy a enviar un ramo de flores con una nota diciendo lo impresionado que est__uve__ con sus esfuerzos de conciencia. __Es__toy extendiendo a sabiendas__,__ nuestro contacto._

Corro ambas manos por mi pelo, tirando de él con exasperación total. He destruido mi matrimonio, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿Cierto? _¿Dónde estaba todo ese preci__oso__ autocontrol cuando __más __lo necesitas, o es__ta__ reservado __solamente__ pa__ra tus__ enfermos __placeres__?_

Flynn, necesito una sesión con el buen doctor.

Tecleo el intercomunicador. "Andrea, llama al Dr. Flynn, ve lo que tiene disponible para mañana, entonces es usted libre de irse."

Cojo el teléfono para llamar a mi papá. "Papá, buenas tardes ... Me preguntaba si tú y mamá van a estar en esta noche ... Tengo algo que quiero discutir con ustedes ... No, no, te lo diré cuando llegue allí ... No, no Ana no viene conmigo ... Ok, ¿A qué hora estás esperando a mamá? ... Estoy yendo directamente de la oficina ... Dudo que volveremos a quedarnos para la cena ... Bien, te veré en una hora ". Decir que estoy temiendo esta conversación es el eufemismo del siglo ".

De: Christian Grey

Para: Paige Dennison

Re: Tardar.

Fecha: 05 de junio 2014 17:23

Algo ha ocurrido y no volveré al Escala hasta más tarde. Quédate en tu apartamento hasta que te llame.

De: Paige Dennison

Para: Christian Grey

Re: ¿Qué pasa?

Fecha: 05 de junio 2014 17:28

¿Que ha sucedido? Ciertamente espero que Anastasia no este fabricando emergencias para verte.

De: Christian Grey

Para: Paige Dennison

Re: Superación

Fecha: 05 de junio 2014 17:30

Eso es de tu incumbencia. Pero aclaremos las cosas, necesito ver a Ana, nosotros compartimos un hijo, una casa, una empresa, y una familia. No voy a tolerar ataques o diatribas celosas. Tú sabías en lo que te estabas involucrando cuando esto empezó, no te estabas quejando entonces. Te llamaré cuando llegue a Escala.

Camino a la barra de mi oficina y tomo dos dedos de whisky.

**Una hora más tarde ... en Bellevue**

Taylor se detiene en la calzada de mis padres. Me siento allí unos pocos minutos después de haber estacionado. Siento como si estuviera yendo a mi horca. Estoy nervioso; no, asustado, esto será horrible. Froto mi cara con mis manos, terminemos con esto.

Al entrar en la casa, mi padre me ofrece una copa que acepto de buena gana. Me informa de que mamá va a bajar en un momento.

"¿Qué está pasando Christian?, te ves ... un poco demacrado."

Si supieras, "Esperaré a que mamá llegue aquí, no quiero tener que repetir esto." Él me mira con recelo. Grace entra sólo momentos después.

"Hola cariño," Ella me besa en ambas mejillas.

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este anuncio?"

"Tengo algo que decirles, y va a ser difícil de escuchar." Eso llama su atención. Intercambian una mirada, y ambos toman asiento en el sofá. Tomo mi asiento en la silla de al lado. Mirando en mi vaso de bourbon ahora vacío, tomo una respiración profunda y hablo.

"La he jodido," Ambos simplemente me miran.

"Ana y yo nos estamos separando," Sólo dilo maldita sea. "He conocido a alguien, y he estado teniendo un romance desde hace tres meses y medio." Dejo de hablar para que las palabras tomen su peso.

Mi madre jadea y su mano vuela a cubrir su boca. "Christian, ¡NO!" Mi papá se pellizca el puente de la nariz, cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza lentamente.

Un desfile de emociones marcha en el rostro de la Grace, la decepción en su expresión constriñe mi corazón. No puedo mirarle a los ojos, y los míos caen a mis zapatos. Me siento como en octavo grado siendo regañado por escribir algo desagradable en la pared del baño, pero las consecuencias son mucho más grave que una suspensión de tres días. Estoy avergonzado, me siento avergonzado.

"Eres un maldito tonto hijo."

Miro arriba y encuentro su intensa mirada. Dónde Grace lleva la decepción y el dolor, Carrick está lleno de ira.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan ..." Él está luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas ", egoísta, estúpido, hiriente. Dijiste que tú y Ana se están separando, por lo que, obviamente, ella sabe. Dime, ¿le confesaste, o sufrió la indignidad de atraparte? " Grace parece estar en un estado de estupor.

"No puedo imaginarlos deseando el golpe a golpe, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Quería que lo escucharan de mí."

"Nos importa una mierda lo que te imaginas. ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? ¿Lo has terminado?"

No contesto.

"Christian, no podemos tolerar esto" Grace ha salido de su trance. "Ana no es sólo tu esposa. Es una hija para nosotros. Después de el cambio produjo en ti, y después salvando a Mia, luego nos da nuestro primer nieto, ella es un miembro de esta familia tanto como lo eres tú. La queremos mucho. ¿Y si alguien le hiciera algo como esto a Mia? " Mis padres no se guardan nada.

"¿Dónde está Ana?" Carrick pregunta.

"Oh Dios," Grace salta del sofá. "La invité a hablar del baile". También estoy en mis pies. Grace sale de la habitación.

"Siéntate Christian" Retomo mi asiento.

"Te pregunté si lo habías terminado, no me has contestado."

Niego con la cabeza.

"Así que estás dejando a tu esposa por tu amante." Me estremezco. "Hijo, nunca va a funcionar, su fundamento está en arenas movedizas. Ella sabe que eres infiel, poco fiable y tu sabes que es una ... Rompe hogares."

Estoy empezando a enojarme.

"Mira papá, estoy avergonzado de mi comportamiento, y cómo he hecho daño a mi esposa. Te diré que las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros desde hace algún tiempo. No lo digo como excusa sólo como la declaración de un hecho. Obviamente he manejado las cosas mal. No sé que va a suceder. Ana y yo realmente no hemos hablado. Se fue con Teddy anoche, y me alojé en Escala.

"Ella no contesta su teléfono celular." Grace vuelve en estado de pánico. Sé que eso es porque está en su escritorio en Grey Publishing. Mierda. Esto se va a poner feo. Y como si fuera una señal.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Allí están Elliot, Kate y ... .Ana.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen E. L. James y la historia pertenece a WirterDi. Solo la traduzco con autorización del autor.**_

_**Atención queridos lectores:**_

_**Aaaaaaah - Grito - ¿Se enteraron ya? La autora E. L. James va a publicar un nuevo libro de nuestra saga favorita! Si adivinan de quién es el punto de vista en esta nueva historia? Pues si creyeron que se contaría desde el punto de vista de Ana... Están equivocados es contada desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido y amado Christian Gray! - Otro Grito - Se prevee su lanzamiento para el 18 de este mes, en concordancia con el cumpleaños de nuestro hombre y se llamará ...**_

_**-Tambores y trompetas-**_

_**Gray...**_

_**La autora menciona que colocó la dedicatoria a todos aquellos que preguntaron, preguntaron y preguntaron por una historia desde el punto de vista de nuestro cincuenta. También mencionó que se enfocaría en el primer libro de la saga, FSOG por sus siglas en inglés... Cincuenta Sombras De Gray en español.**_

_**Al fin!**_

_**:)**_

_**Ahora sí... A la historia...**_

_**...**_

_**Narrador**_

_Christian, poco sabe, pero está cerca de sufrir __el guante____de furiosos familiares y eso es sólo el comienzo. Ana ha encontrado su voz, suave pero firmemente le da una sentida y verdadera __llamada de atención__**.**__ Será dejado sorprendido, solo y perturbado mientras las repercusiones de sus acciones __le__ cae__rán__ como __yunques._

_**...**_

_**Noche después de la caída**_

_**Ana**_

_**...**_

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo _él_ aquí?" La animosidad en el tono de Elliot es casi tan sorprendente como ver a Christian de pie allí.

Todos nos miramos como ciervos atrapados por las luces. Christian es el primero en encontrar su voz. "Ana ..." Él se está moviendo rápidamente hacia mí. Elliot se mueve delante de mí y le intercepta, cada uno tiene la camisa del otro empuñada e intercambian empujones.

"Déjame ir Elliot." Gruñe Christian. Elliot está gruñendo también mientras él maniobra a Christian más lejos de mí y de Kate. "Dije que quites tus putas manos de encima." Grita Christian. Carrick interviene para separar sus hijos. Grace está tratando de guiarme a mí y a Kate a la cocina.

"Vamos chicas, dejemos que Carrick y sus hijos solucionen esto." Nosotros difícilmente permitimos a Grace conducirnos fuera de la sala de estar, mirando atrás a nuestros esposos participando en este bizarro encuentro.

"Grace por favor dime que no me emboscaste de esta manera." Declaro una vez estamos en la cocina.

"Gretchen, ¿Podemos tener esta habitación, por favor", Dice a su ama de llaves/cocinera, a quien ni siquiera ví en mi estado de shock y confusión.

"No, por supuesto que no querida, no tenía idea de que Christian le había preguntado a su padre si podía venir esta tarde, no hasta que llegué a casa del trabajo, y desde luego no tenía ni idea de que entregaría ese tipo de noticias".

"Así que él te ha dicho lo que ha estado haciendo."

Ella asiente con la cabeza, mientras que agarra mis manos entre las suyas. "Ana, cariño lo siento mucho." Tengo tantas ganas de que todo el mundo deje de decir eso. El calor de sus manos y la triste, tierna expresión de sus ojos están convirtiendose rápidamente en mi perdición. No sé qué decir, así que no digo nada. A continuación, la razón por la que estoy aquí viene a mí.

"¿Querías hablar de el baile?"

"Lo quería, pero es realmente intrascendente ahora, ¿no?"

Me encojo de hombros, "La vida sigue no..." El huracán Mia llega en este inoportuno momento para hacer estallar la cocina.

"¿Qué-que está pasando en la sala familiar? Elliot y Christian parecen como si estuvieran a punto de arrancar la cabeza del otro; papá está entre ellos y están jadeando y resoplando como dos toros furiosos. Hola Ana, hola Kate." Ella se acerca a su mamá y le da un abrazo y un beso.

"Mia querida, supongo que sabrás pronto..." Grace se detiene a media frase por la aparición de Christian en la puerta. Mia en su perpetuo estado de emoción vertiginosa es ajena a la atmósfera sombría, y no se percata del cambio repentino de su madre.

"Ok, ¿Quien está en problemas?, Debe ser Christian, siempre es Christian".

"Mia, suficiente ... Christian, ¿Qué es?" Grace dice tratando de alertar a Mia de la presencia de su hermano. Mia se vuelve y mira sólo ligeramente avergonzada por su comentario infantil.

"Hola hermano mayor."

Christian no le hace caso, ignora todo el mundo para ese caso. Él acecha la cocina, deteniéndose frente a la isla de mármol. Kate agarra mi mano y se posiciona a sí misma a mi lado, pero ligeramente por delante de mí. No pronuncia ninguna palabra, pero su lenguaje corporal dice, 'Traelo perra, estoy lista para la guerra. " ¿He mencionado que la amo?, pero por desgracia, esta es mi batalla que luchar.

"Ana, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"No Christian," Él se sorprende. "Tus acciones han hablado alto y claro, ahora es el momento para que tú escuches. Las cosas estuvieron finalmente tranquilas para nosotros, no hay una loca ex con un arma, no hay persecuciones en coche, no hay secuestradores locos, no hay pedófilas celosas. Siento como si intencionalmente hubieses esperado a que bajara la guardia, sentiendome cómoda en tu amor por mí, y entonces me pusiste de cabeza. "

Carrick y Elliot se han unido a nosotros en la cocina.

"Tú exiges lealtad de todo el que te rodea, pero que no tuviste ninguna para mí. Tú le fuiste fiel a las mujeres que me dijiste no significaban nada para ti, pero tú me apuñalaste por detrás de la espalda, mientras que yo cuidaba de nuestro hogar e hijo. Pensé que estaba siendo una buena esposa para ti. ¿Te acuerdas durante la entrevista, cuando nos conocimos? Me dijiste que la gente que te conocía no creían que tenías corazón... Te creo ahora... Después de nuestra cita en aquel café dijiste que no eras el hombre para mí... Ahora te creo... Como siempre pensaste que eras un monstruo... Yo... "

"Ana detente, por favor." El dolor en su voz detiene mi monólogo.

La habitación está silenciosa como una tumba, nadie habla; Incluso creo que nadie está respirando.

"Siento el que te haya causado tanto daño y dolor." Él está siendo genuino, sincero, veraz, incluso, estoy segura de que lo siente, ahora mismo, pero en este momento no significa nada. Esto no se puede deshacer.

"Christian por favor, mientras estoy aquí mirándote no sé quién eres tú, la persona que esta delante de mí", Gesto que con las dos manos hacia él mientras las lágrimas caen como gotas de agua de mis ojos ", No es el hombre con que me casé . Y tus palabras no tienen significado". Doy un paso por delante de él dejándolo allí de pie con la boca abierta, como el idiota que es.

Kate me ha seguido desde la cocina dejando sólo a los Grays para que enfrenten las consecuencias.

_**Grace**_

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estamos sólo nosotros, sólo mi familia inmediata, todos de pie en aquel silencio atónito.

"Christian puedes por favor decirme cómo... ¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Niega con la cabeza. Al principio creo que me está diciendo 'no' no me lo dirá, pero luego entiendo que es solo un gesto de confusión. Él está silenciosamente diciendo que no lo sabe.

"Yo... Yo no lo sé. Las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros desde hace algún tiempo, estuvieron bastante mal... Yo no era feliz." Se detuvo durante tanto tiempo pensé que había terminado, pero él continuó. "Estaba convencido de que ella había dejado de amarme." Es una apenas audible dolorosa confesión.

"Ella dejó de amarte." Mia escupe. "¿Es eso lo que te estás diciendo, es esa tu justificación, tu excusa?" Estamos todos consternados. Mia nunca se enoja con Christian. "Convencido por quién, ¿La puta a la que estás follando?"

"Mia". Grazna Christian.

"Mia, ya es suficiente." Ordeno.

"No, está bien, dejémosle hablar, tiene que escuchar esto." La ira de Elliot comenzando de nuevo. "Así que tienes una mala racha y eso hace que este bien que dejes a tu esposa... A tu hijo... Has destruido a tu familia Christian; Has destruido nuestra familia porque elegiste pensar con tu polla y no con tu cerebro. Para un hombre brillante, seguro que tienes mucho que aprender sobre la vida y el amor. Mira, he terminado con esto por ahora, además tengo que regresar a Ana a la casa. La señora Taylor ha estado allí todo día con Teddy ". Él mira a Christian. "No te preocupes... Hermano... Me aseguraré de que tu esposa y tu hijo esten bien, ya que, obviamente, ellos no son su prioridad en este momento." Se vuelve y se va sin dar a Christian la oportunidad de responder.

"Christian ya sabes que no podemos apoyar tu elección." Carrick también ha recuperado su voz.

"Elección... ¿Qué hay otra opción? "La cabeza de Mia está mirando a cada uno de nosotros. "¿La estás eligiendo sobre Ana?" Ella está casi patidifusa. "Tú. Me. Enfermas.". Christian se estremece visiblemente.

"Christian, volvamos a cómo sucedió esto." Trato de sofocar la ira en la habitación. Tal vez él pueda hacernos comprender, aunque dudo mucho. "Seguramente esta.. Mujer... sabía que estabas casado. ¿Qué dice eso acerca de ella?"

"Sí, ella sabía que estaba casado. Yo... Yo estaba con Ana la primera vez que nos vimos."

Oh Dios mío, dime que no dijo eso. No lo eduqué así. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a mi hijo? En primer lugar, Elena Lincoln, ahora esto, mi mano vuela a mi frente, y la froto allí.

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que estabas con Ana cuando la conociste? Hijo, esto se pone cada vez peor". Carrick esta iracundo.

"Papá, yo... Ella estaba trabajando en un evento, un evento de GEH (Gray Enterprises and Holdings) en el Fairmont, ella, nosotros... Estábamos coqueteando antes de que Ana llegara allí y luego se presentó en mi oficina un par de días más tarde..."

"¡Jesús, Christian!" Mia arranca con él de nuevo. "¿Qué clase de tonto eres tú? ¡Si eso no gritar puta-tras-dinero, no sé lo que lo hace! Acabas de perder lo mejor que te ha pasado por alguna pieza barata de basura. No puedo creer que le harías esto a Ana... A Teddy. Dios mío, Ana tenía razón. No sé quién eres, pero no eres el hermano siempre he idolatrado. "

"Espero que sepas que no toleraremos su compañía, no podemos, ella no es bienvenida aquí. Eres nuestro hijo, siempre te amaré, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, pero como he dicho antes, simplemente no podemos apoyar tu elección en esto". Carrick reitera.

"Creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche." Miro a Christian. "¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?"

"No, creo que es mejor que me vaya." Él dice secamente.

No lo peleo. "Bueno, está bien," Me acerco y le doy un abrazo y le susurro al oído. "Te amo, hijo, no te olvides de eso."

"Yo también te quiero, mamá." Susurra en mi espalda. "Lo siento."

Carrick se acerca y le da la mano. "Hablaremos pronto", Dándole una palmada en el hombro. Cuando se vuelve a Mia. Ella no va a mirarlo y, finalmente, sólo sale de la cocina. La expresión de su rostro es pura tortura, está claro que no esperaba este tipo de reacción violenta. Tengo que admitir que estoy más que un poco preocupada por él. Christian siempre ha sido nuestro problema de niño, tan volátil, emocionalmente distante, y profundamente inseguro. Querido Dios, algunas de las batallas que hemos tenido con él.

Carrick y yo estamos solos en la cocina, me envuelve en sus brazos y me hunde en su abrazo. "Esta es una tormenta de mierda." Susurra

"¿Carry podemos no discutir más de esto por el momento? Sólo quiero cenar y procesar todo lo que supimos esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Absolutamente" Él coloca un suave beso en mis labios. Busco a Gretchen y nos da una simple ensalada, con pasta y camarones en la mesa. Después de la cena y tras varios vasos de vino, Carrick y yo vamos a la cama.

Nos movemos alrededor del otro con la facilidad de la rutina practicada por mucho tiempo. Estoy en el espejo lateral derecho retirando mi maquillaje, y él está en el otro lavamanos cepillandose los dientes.

"Carry creo que hemos hecho un mal favor a Ana y Christian."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Él habla en torno a su cepillo de dientes.

"Creo que colocamos mucha presión sobre ellos, con todo eso sobre la forma en que ella lo salvó. He estado pensando en ello desde la cena y he pensado en ello antes." He dejado de retirar mi maquillaje y estoy viendo a mi esposo. Se enjuaga y seca la boca y se ha vuelto a mirarme directamente. "Continua."

"Bueno, es una gran responsabilidad pensar que eres el salvador de alguien, por falta de una palabra mejor. Sé que todos lo hemos dicho, sé que él lo pensó. Tal vez todo llegó a ser demasiado para Ana. Ya oíste lo que dijo: "Yo pensé que ella me había dejado de amar ', piénsalo Carrick". Hago una pausa para dejarlo recolectar sus pensamientos. "La ví como salvó a Christian, lo manejó muy bien, parecía entender lo que necesitaba, y estaba dispuesta a darle todo a él sin importar qué. Dando tanto de sí misma, tal vez tratando de vivir de acuerdo con cada una de sus expectativas. Creo que ella se perdió en todo, abrumada, incapaz de recuperar el aliento, enfocándose en sus necesidades, en su matrimonio, y comenzó a decaer. Es por eso que él pensó que ella dejó de amar, ugh, "suspiro. "No estoy exponiendo esto bien." Yo paro.

"Grace detente... Entiendo perfectamente lo que estás diciendo." Acabo de quitar mi maquillaje. Caminamos de nuevo a nuestro dormitorio. Como estoy de pie en frente de mi tocador sacando un camisón, Carrick se desliza detrás de mí frotando suavemente mis brazos, besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Ven aquí, cariño." Me vuelvo hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me apoyo en su pecho. Mmmm, esto se siente bien.

"Creo que necesitas una distracción, y sé que yo también", sonríe con picardía.

"Yo sólo iba a tomar una ducha y dejar de pensar en este día." Miro hacia arriba y beso su mandíbula.

"Está bien, pero puedes esperar hasta después de que estés todo sudado." Me está encaminando a la cama. "No hablemos más de nuestros niños y sus problemas", me está presionando con fuerza contra él, puedo _sentirlo _contra mi abdomen.

"Muy bien consejero, pero me reservo el derecho de volver a examinar este tema", y con eso caemos en la cama.

_**Christian**_

Subo a la camioneta y en realidad siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Quizás me la han dado, tal vez me lo merezco. Todo lo que quiero hacer es llegar a Escala, tomar una ducha, una copa y dormir. Puedo sentir a Taylor mirándome en el espejo retrovisor, pero no participo en nada. Estoy teniendo un tiempo bastante difícil no empeorando esta horrible noche, ya como está.

Finalmente llegamos a Escala y antes de salir de la camioneta le digo a Taylor que ha terminado por la noche. Él insiste en subir para comprobar el apartamento. No lo quiero aquí, pero supongo que tengo que dejarle hacer su trabajo. Él me deja salir por el ascensor y lo espero para aparcar y venir a verme. Se acerca y me entrega mi maletín, no me había dado cuenta de que lo había olvidado. Estoy realmente fuera.

"Todo despejado señor."

"Bien, te puedes ir". Soy rudo e irritante.

"Señor, ¿estará usted bien?"

Lo miro fijamente por un momento. "Por supuesto Taylor, has terminado por esta noche." Me doy vuelta y entro a mi habitación. Quitándome la ropa, entro en una ducha hirviendo. Mientras estoy allí me acuerdo de la primera vez que Ana me dejó. Todavía, después de tanto tiempo, es una patada en el estómago._¿Nunca aprendes, cierto?_

Sentado en mi estudio, recién salido de la ducha, no me siento mejor. Mi mente es un remolino. Estoy acostumbrado a la claridad. Mis pensamientos nunca son confusos. Si esto es lo que hace la emoción a la cabeza, no es de extrañar que sólo tenía sumisas antes de Ana. Mierda. Soy un jodido bastardo.

¿Andrea conseguiría una cita con Flynn? Agarro mi celular y pongo la marcación rápida de la línea # 3. Pongo la llamada en el altavoz.

"Sí, señor Grey."

"¿Conseguiste una cita con Flynn?"

"Ciertamente lo hice, y está en su calendario... Mañana al mediodía. Él lo está metiendo durante la hora de su almuerzo."

"Bien primero, con este contacto de mañana... uh, uh...".

"Marian".

"Sí, Marian, averigua su orden en el almuerzo y lo ordena para dos, a su oficina al mediodía."

"Muy bien, ¿hay algo más?"

"No", termino la llamada.

Casi de inmediato mi celular vibra, tengo un texto. Joder, ¿quién es?

_*** ¿E**__**sta**__**s vuelta en Escala? * PD**_

_*** Sí, pero no estoy en condiciones **__**para **__**compañía. * CG**_

_*** Pero no **__**soy compañía**__**. * PD**_

_*** No esta noche, Paige, **__**¡L**__**o digo en serio! * CG**_

_*** Sé que debe haber sido duro, sólo quiero que **__**t**__**e sienta**__**s**__** mejor. * PD**_

_*** Luego respeta mi deseo **__**de priv**__**aci**__**d**__**ad esta noche. * CG**_

_*** Privacidad de mí ... * PD**_

No respondo y tampoco creo por un segundo que ella respetará mi petición, por lo que tomo mi llave del ascensor y bloqueo el ascensor, y agarro otro trago bourbon en mi camino de regreso a mi estudio.

Ana cree que soy un monstruo. _Porque esa __fue__ la forma en que la trataste_, _idiota_. Su voz nunca fue mucho más que un susurro, pero la emoción y la verdad de sus palabras me golpearon como una bola de demolición.

"_M__e dij__iste __que la gente que __te __conoc__ía__n __no cre__ían__ que tenía__s__ un corazón__..__. __Te __cre__o __ahora__..__. Después de nuestra __cita en aquel __café, __d__ij__iste q__ue no era__s __el hombre para mí...__ Ahora te __ creo... __C__omo siempre pensaste __que e__ra__s__ un monstru__o__...__"_Lucho con estos pensamientos en mi cabeza hasta que el bourbon y el sueño me vencen.

_**Paige**_

Oh, no voy a dejar esto caer. Él no me va a dejar fuera. No voy a dejar que la señorita Steele ponga sus garras de vuelta en mi hombre. Cojo mi bolso, mis llaves y me encamino al Escala.

Paso tras el mostrador de recepción, y pulso el botón de llamada del ascensor. El botón se ilumina, pero el ascensor no se abre. Presiono un par de veces más en una rápida sucesión impacientemente. Nada. De vuelta al mostrador le pregunto a la recepcionista si hay algo mal con el ascensor al penthouse. Él mira en su pantalla y me informa que el elevador del penthouse ha sido puesto en modo 'bloqueo' por el ocupante del mismo.

La rabia que siento debe transmitirse en mi expresión como el recepcionista da un paso atrás. Bien, me sentaré en este lobby hasta que salga la luz del día. No me jodas, Christian


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a E. L. James y la historia pertenece a WriterDi, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Viernes después de la caída**_

_**Taylor**_

Mira lo que tenemos aquí, pienso para mis adentros mientras tomo la vista de una Paige dormida en una de las sillas de la sala del vestíbulo. Toco la silla con mi bota. Poco a poco se despierta y pasa a la vigilia. Con el ángulo en el que su cuerpo se acomodó, debe estar rígida y adolorida. Bien.

"Señorita Dennison," Digo. Ella busca atontada de donde está viniendo la voz. "Señorita Dennison," Yo pacientemente lo intento de nuevo. Finalmente su mirada se centra en mi cara.

"¿Taylor?" Ella parpadea en contra de la luz del sol.

"Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?"

"Esperando a Christian," La garganta gruesa y rasposa por el sueño y su tono molesto.

"Es de mi entendimiento que deseaba algo de privacidad anoche."

"Bueno, es de mañana ahora y quiero verlo."

"Eso va a ser imposible, ya que él está en la oficina."

"¿Quieres decirme que él caminó a través de este vestíbulo y me dejó dormir aquí?" Ella está molesta.

"No, él fue directamente de su apartamento al garaje y de allí al trabajo."

Sus ojos se estrechan, ella busca en mi cara, viendo si le estoy diciendo la verdad. "Taylor, ¿Esperas que te crea que son", se detiene para mirar su reloj, "las 7:30 de la mañana, y que Christian ya está en la oficina?"

"Crea lo que quiera, pero a menudo comienza temprano su día. Le sugiero que vaya a casa y el se pondrá en contacto con usted cuando desee verle."_ Esperemos que n__unca, _aunque dejo eso sin decir. Esto no va muy bien.

Con las manos en las caderas, me informa lo que puedo hacer con mi sugerencia. Esto me da la apertura que he estado esperando y le digo algunas duras verdades.

"Le voy a dejar saber un poco de algo. Su relación con el Sr. Grey no tiene la mitad del calor de su relación tuvo con la señora Grey durante el mismo período de tiempo. Ellos se consumían entre sí, nada, y quiero decir nada podría mantenerlos separados. Él ama profundamente a su _esposa_, le sigue importando su felicidad y seguridad y la de su hijo, por lo que puedo ver, usted solo alimentaba esa oscura necesidad en él. De alguna manera y por alguna razón, él ha dejado que esa bestia salga de nuevo. Usted no es más que una sumisa con beneficios."

"¿Christian sabe que me estás hablando de ésta forma?... Dudo que él lo apruebe."

"Voy a tomar el riesgo. No es usted la señora Grey y espero que nunca lo sea. Vea, mi trabajo es proteger a Christian, a veces eso significa que lo proteja de sí mismo. Debí haber alejado su trasero hace meses. Usted sobreestima su importancia para él, ese es un error que espero siga haciendo ". Hago una pausa para dejar que lo procese. "Él le dijo que quería privacidad, usted no parece estar dispuesta a respetar eso y eso no va a ir bien con él. Usted no quiere dejar que su desesperación se muestre, ¿verdad?" Un destello de temor baila a través de sus ojos. La tengo. "Una vez más, mi sugerencia es que usted recoja su mierda y se vaya... a casa." Digo apoyándome en ella. "Déjelo contactarle, al menos así puede conservar la fachada de auto-control."

Ella se agacha para recoger su bolso y se aleja de mí. Se vuelve para un último round pero me le adelanto.

"Y mientras este allí... Cepillese los dientes." Está furiosa, creo que quiere darme un golpe pero me muevo y ella finalmente se va.

Una vez ella sale del edificio, entro en el ascensor en mi camino a recoger el señor Grey a para llevarlo al trabajo.

_**Christian **_

Me resulta difícil sentirme motivado esta mañana. Mi mente todavía está congestionada con todas las palabras brutales lanzados contra mí anoche.

El intercomunicador zumba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. "Señor Grey, su padre está aquí." Andrea me informa.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No más, maldita sea._¿__No puede__s__en__frent__arte __a las __consecuencias_? ¡MIERDA! En silencio grito en mi cabeza.

"Hazlo pasar."

"Buenos días, Christian."

"No, en realidad no lo son." Cierro los ojos, mientras me aprieto el puente de la nariz.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. "Sí, no me imagino que lo sean."

Suspiro: "Papá, tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer antes de una reunión muy importante al mediodía. ¿Para qué viniste?"

"¿Abogado de divorcio?" Él me clava con su mirada.

"No, ¿quién ha dicho algo de un divorcio? ¿Yo no, acaso Ana sí? Este podría ser perverso, pero voy a tomar mi tiempo en esto. Por una vez voy a pensar las cosas. A pesar de lo que crean, no estoy eligiendo a Paige sobre Ana. La verdad es que he sido un cerdo autoindulgente. Paige estaba allí para acariciar mi ego, en un primer momento. Se sentía bien tener la atención total de alguien de nuevo. Alimenta algo en mí, algo que yo no, ni siquiera sabía que extrañaba. Esperaba esta... Cosa... Con Paige siguiera su curso y terminase. No estaba preparado para Ana se enterara, mierda. Nunca pensé que lo haría. Pero Ana lo sabe ahora, y no puedo expresarte lo mal que me siento por el daño que le he hecho. Seamos realistas, si no hubiera habido algo que me faltase en mi matrimonio nunca me hubiera visto Paige, ella pudo haber estado en la habitación, pero nunca habría tenido un segundo vistazo.

"Bueno Christian es algo como ..." y renunciando a todos los demás "... Esto no quiere decir que nunca vas a encontrar a otra mujer atractiva o seductora, pero tu promesa a tu esposa, te obliga a que te vayas y alejes la tentación. Eres un hombre de negocios, vamos a hablar en términos que entiendas; el matrimonio es como un contrato, estas incumpliendo tu contrato ¿Qué hacer cuando una empresa incumple uno de sus acuerdos? Hmmm casi siento como que necesito sentarte y darte la charla sobre las aves y las abejas, pero la de las aves y las abejas de cómo tratar a los demás."

¿De qué coño está hablando? Tengo que reprimir una sonrisa. Lo que podría enseñarle acerca de las aves y las abejas, pondrían su polla dura por un mes, pero no es eso lo que quiere decir y lo sé, estoy siendo deliberadamente obtuso. De repente cambia de tema.

"Tu madre quiere saber lo que planeas hacer sobre Coping Together. Sabes Ana estará recibiendo un premio este año, es su noche, y tu madre no la quiere echada a perder."

Mierda, eso duele. Él cambia de dirección una vez más. ¿Es este algún truco de abogados para mantenerme inestable?

"Todavía parece que piensas que tienes una elección. Ana sola puede tomar la decisión por ti. No he hablado con ella todavía, pero, para que sea sabido que lo planeo. Si yo fuera su abogado le diría que te seque, te rompa en pedazos. Limpiarte. Christian esta es la razón por la que te dije para firmaran un acuerdo prenupcial ".

"Papá no comiences con esta mierda de nuevo. Ana puede tener lo que quiera. La casa ya es de ella, siempre lo fue. La casa está a nombre de Ana exclusivamente. Fue mi regalo para ella. No hay ninguna pelea allí. Si se trata de un divorcio, que espero que no lo sea, puede tener cualquier... Cualquier cantidad de dinero que quiera, para la manutención del cónyuge, manutención de los hijos, Gray Publishing, un porcentaje de GEH, acciones, propiedades, lo que sea... La única cosa que quiero luchar es el propio divorcio. Sólo tenemos que dar un paso atrás, dejar que las cosas se calmen, y pensar cuando las cabezas frías prevalezcan."

"¿Cabezas frías?" En realidad comienza a reír." Christian, hijo, eres un bebé perdido en el bosque." Sigue riendo. ¿Qué coño significa eso?

Andrea nos interrumpe a través del intercomunicador. "Sr. Grey, tengo a Ros en la línea uno."

"Dile que voy a llamarla de nuevo. Mi padre está a punto de salir." Espero que entienda la no tan sutil señal. Se levanta. Gracias a Dios.

"Christian, quiero saber más sobre... Paige, no hemos terminado con esta conversación y quiero que tengas esto en cuenta... Una mujer que engaña contigo, te va a engañar a ti también." Él afortunadamente se despide después de dejar esa pequeña perla de sabiduría.

_**Flynn**_

Christian entra en mi oficina. No veo nada de su vigor habitual, parece que está... sacudido, derrotado.

"¿Christian?" Toma asiento habitual e inmediatamente se enrosca sobre sí mismo. Sus brazos yacen sin fuerzas en su regazo, con los hombros encorvados, y su cabeza cuelga sobre su pecho. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

"¿Christian?" Digo en voz baja, "¿Me puedes decir que ha pasado?"

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, sólo dame un minuto." Me ocupo con la recopilación de mi bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Marian llama para informarme de que el almuerzo ha llegado.

"Maravilloso, ¿Puedes traerlo adentro por favor?" Marian trae nuestros sandwichs y se ocupa preparando la mesa. Christian no se ha movido o ha pronunciado algún sonido.

"Vamos a comer mientras hablamos." Yo gesto hacia mi mesa de conferencias, donde Marian ha puesto nuestro almuerzo. Su forma se levanta con lo que parece ser una gran dificultad, y va hacia la mesa. Agarro dos botellas agua de mi mini nevera, ya que ambos nos sentamos y comenzamos a desenvolver nuestros sándwiches gourmet.

"Yo iba a tener jamón y queso con un pepinillo, pero ya que tú invitas..." Jorobo mis hombros y le doy una tonta sonrisa. Estoy tratando de provocarlo con nuestras bromas de costumbre, pero no está funcionando.

"He estado teniendo una aventura. Ana se enteró el miércoles por la noche, mi familia anoche." Sale en un torrente de palabras. Estoy petrificado por esta revelación, mi sándwich se detuvo a mitad del camino a mi boca, lo pongo de nuevo en el envoltorio de pergamino. Vaya, me alegro que estoy grabando, yo nunca podría mantenerme solo con la pluma para escribir. Santo infierno.

"No es necesario decir todo el mundo está furioso y decepcionado conmigo, incluido yo mismo."

Mi primera pregunta es "¿Es una sumisa?", pero la retengo. "¿Cómo Ana lo descubrió?"

Sacude la cabeza, la ira y la bravuconería le inflan de nuevo. "Un empleado de idiota en Nieman le envió la ropa nueva que compré para Paige a nuestra casa en lugar de Escala como fueron mis instrucciones."

"¿Paige?" Levanto mis cejas.

Él asiente con la cabeza, "Su nombre es Paige Dennison."

Asiento con la cabeza una vez, de manera cortante.

"¿Cómo conociste a Paige Dennison?"

Su lenguaje corporal grita que no quiere hablar de esto. Hundido en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su sándwich abandonado. Espera un momento.

"Ella trabaja en el Georgian como anfitriona, GEH realizó una recepción allí en febrero para un grupo de ingeniería francés que recientemente adquirimos."

Tomo un bocado de mi sándwich esperando a que continuara, parece que no tiene intención. Me limpio la boca. "Continua."

"Mira John, toda esta mierda no es importante." Él esta impaciente ahora. "Quería a mi cálida amante y divertida esposa y ella no se encontraba. Empecé a sentir que solo estábamos através de movimientos. John estaba petrificado. Durante meses me preocupaba constantemente. Traté de iniciar algunas cosas, sobre todo sexuales y algunas románticas. Tuve que ir a Francia en un viaje de negocios, pensé que también podría ser una bonita y romántica salida para nosotros, la oportunidad de reencontrarnos, de reavivar la chispa. Entonces recibí una recitación de todas sus responsabilidades, compromisos u obligaciones a otras personas. Eso se hizo viejo, rápido. La preocupación constante, pasó a la agitación, y de allí pasó a la ira ". Sus manos están halando su cabello. "Nunca dejé que este pensamiento se formara plenamente, pero, mi temor era que... Había visto a través de mí. Siempre supe que nunca podría realmente amarme y que por fin había despertado, no me amaba más, no me quería a mí y a toda mi mierda. Mi necesidad de control, mis tendencias autoritarias, mi temperamento, mis más oscuras... Necesidades, mis fantasmas y todas las otras cargas que vienen junto con estar conmigo, siempre iban a alejarla."

"¿Por qué apenas ahora vienes a verme por esto?" Frustración colorea mi pregunta.

Se encoge de hombros el hombro, "No quiero escuchar un montón de algarabías psicológicas."

"Tu querías tener la experiencia." Lo cojo con la guardia baja.

"No." Dice demasiado rápido. "No, yo no deliberadamente me dispuse a engañar a mi esposa. La química con Paige era tan fuerte. Esa primera noche en el Georgian coqueteamos a través del lugar, John. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban con era como... Como el puto 4 de julio. Las chispas volaban. Estábamos comiéndonos con nuestros ojos." Sacude la cabeza con tristeza. "Lo dejé ir demasiado lejos. Esto esta sobre mí, yo soy el que hizo los votos y los rompió."

"¿Me estás diciendo de que fuiste tras esta mujer?"

"No, no, de hecho, ella trató de hacer una conexión, esa misma noche, entregándome una tarjeta, pero la rechacé y me fui con mi esposa. Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no pensé en ella de nuevo, pero no me le acerqué. No fue sino hasta un par de días después, que ella hizo una cita y vino a mi oficina con el pretexto de devolver lo que ella pensaba que era un pequeño feo brazalete perdido. Ella hizo muy claro que estaba interesada, y claramente ella sabía que yo estaba casado." Se detiene y deja escapar un largo suspiro. "Ella pensó que la pequeña pulsera fea podía haber sido de Ana. Me dejé enganchar en el juego, la fantasía, porque se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Sabía que estaba extendiendo el contacto, enviándole algunas flores y una nota, sabía que le haría regresar a mí, y el resto es... "Se calla incapaz de expresar lo obvio. "Incluso con la culpa y la vergüenza que sentí y que sigo sintiendo, he sido incapaz de resistir el tirón cuando me supera."

"Ya veo," Pongo mi codo en la mesa y entrelazo los dedos, tratando de comprar un poco de paciencia. "Por lo general trato de dejar que se llegue a la comprensión por su cuenta, pero no hay tiempo para eso, tú eres como un niño pequeño con un arma de fuego peligroso... Eres un poco de un adicto drama. Necesitas la chispa, la emoción, el pop del drama para saber que tus emociones están ahí, que tu amor está vivo. Pero el matrimonio no puede vivir en esa cuerda floja para siempre. Tú y Anastasia vinieron con deficiencias emocionales, tu auto-aborrecimiento y de ella su baja autoestima. "Respiro.

"No sé si soy la mejor persona para ayudarte en estos momentos. Te daré el número de otro terapeuta que pueda ayudarles con esto a ustedes."

"John, no, no quiero otro terapeuta, otro terapeuta no va a conocer mi historia y tomará demasiado tiempo construir la confianza necesaria para abrirme realmente. Quiero seguir contigo."

"Yo no soy un consejero matrimonial, y quiero..."

"Pero tú eres mi consejero," Él interrumpe.

"No sé si puedo ser... Profesional contigo sobre este asunto. En este momento estoy muy enojado contigo. Quiero poner en una caja tus orejas, y pegar algún sentido en ti."

"Únete al club", murmura.

Lo miro esperando a que continue.

"John, la bestia está de vuelta. Paige recibe una sesióncomo pocas que he conocido. Ella dice que conocía del BDSM antes de conocernos, pero nunca lo practicó. Me impresionó, porque ella lo ha llevado como pez en el agua, y si la dejo ir, y no sé si puedo. ¿Podría encerrar la bestia de nuevo?"

"¿Sentiste como si la estuviste luchando durante todo tu matrimonio?" Pregunto.

"No, pensaba que había conquistado esa oscuridad, en su mayor parte, pero una vez que sentí el amor de Ana había desaparecido, mi peor temor se hizo realidad, estuve abatido y fuera de control. Y..." Se calla sacudiendo la cabeza .

"Voy a tener que hacer un poco de investigación, pero me gustaría empezar a encontrarnos dos veces a la semana. Quiero verte este lunes, y vamos a empezar a trabajar en esto. Hay mucho más para cubrir, pero, quiero que considerar seriamente algunas cosas antes de que nos volvamos a encontrar." Literalmente sólo se sienta y parpadea hacia mí. "¿Qué significan la confianza y la lealtad para ti? Nuestro tiempo se ha acabado por hoy."

_**.**_

_**Christian**_

_**.**_

En el camino de vuelta a GEH instruyo Taylor a parar por Grey Publishing. Quiero hablar con Ana sobre dejarme pasar algún tiempo con Teddy mañana en la tarde.

Camino con las conversaciones y miradas de costumbre. Caminando deliberadamente a la oficina de Ana voy a tocar, pero Hannah camina detrás de mí y me dice que Ana no se encuentra. Ahora eso me alarma. Ana nunca falta al trabajo.

"¿Dijo por qué no venía?"

"No, sólo que era personal." Ella me da la mirada más extraña.

"Estoy aquí para recuperar su teléfono celular, lo dejó sobre la mesa la noche anterior." Entro y agarro el teléfono de en donde lo dejó. Entonces decido llamarla desde aquí, si yo le llamo de mi oficina o celular, puede ignorar la llamada y ella definitivamente contestará una llamada de Gray Publishing. Marco el número de Elliot primero. La suerte está de mi lado, responde Ana.

"¿Hannah?"

"No, soy yo."

"¡Christian!" Es un duro y sorprendido, susurro. "¿Estás en mi oficina?"

"Vine a hablar contigo, pero Hannah me informó que no estabas. No voy a preguntar si estás bien." Soy respondido con silencio.

"Sólo quería saber si podía buscar a Teddy mañana por la tarde y tenerlo durante un par de horas. No lo he visto desde el miércoles y le echo de menos... Y a ti también." Más silencio.

"No sé Christian... No quiero que mi hijo este alrededor de tu... Amiga." Largo silencio. "Si prometes que no vas a tenerla cerca de mi hijo, entonces sí, se puedes contar con él para mañana en la tarde. El también te echa de menos."

"Nuestro hijo" Interpongo ", y eso no será un problema Ana. Quiero pasar algún tiempo de Papá y Teddy, sólo él y yo." No debería presionar mi suerte, así que no lo hago. Tomo su silencio como un acuerdo. "Genial, entonces voy a recogerlo alrededor de las 3:00, vistelo para el parque, y voy a traerlo de vuelta antes la hora del baño y la de acostarse, ¿Suena bien?"

"Eso funciona." Ella cuelga antes de que pueda decir "ten unas buenas noches".

Me dirijo de nuevo a GEH levantado de ánimos por mi cita y mi llamada telefónica. Una cosa más y yo realmente puedo llamar al día de hoy productivo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a E. L. James y la historia a WriterDi, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Recapitulación y narración**_: Christian ha sido sacudido por la reacción de su revelación. Él está en medio de mucha introspección y examen de conciencia. Ana está luchando con sus sentimientos y buscando la mejor manera de avanzar.

**...**

_**Viernes por la mañana después de la caída**_

_**Ana**_

**...**

Creo que se necesitaría un equipo de caballos para que me levante de esta cama; un equipo de caballos o un pequeño de cabellera cobriza. Un pensamiento de Teddy y mi angustia comienza de nuevo. _C__h__ristian no tienes idea de lo que has hecho, __egoísta __hijo de puta_. Y aquí viene otra vez, el dolor abrasador, el daño que amenaza con romperme por la mitad. No, la mitad sería bueno, las mitades se pueden poner de nuevo juntas, pero los millones de pequeños fragmentos, esos pedazos pequeños irregulares no tienen esperanza de reparación en el infierno. Y eso es exactamente lo que siento, como si me hubieran destrozado en un millón de diminutos fragmentos de vidrio.

Mi marido está enamorado de otra mujer. ¿Cómo puedo comenzar a recuperarme de eso? El torrente de lágrimas comienza otra vez. Pongo mi cara en mi almohada y grito, quiero realmente dejarlo ir, purgarlo de mi sistema, ojalá para siempre. Después de un gran grito me siento en la cama, el pequeño de cabello cobrizo gana. Bien entonces, tengo un hijo a tener en cuenta, no más revolcarme en la autocompasión, levantate y sigue adelante.

Echo un vistazo al reloj de alarma y lee 06:18 am; Hago una toma doble, bueno, ¿No es este el colmo de la ironía? ¿Por cuánto tiempo las mundanas pequeñas cosas conspirarán para recordarme de él?, Me pregunto amargamente. Sé que las palabras 'vainilla' y 'cuarto de juegos' nunca tendrán el mismo significado, y siempre me llevarán a pensamientos de él. Ahora viene la ira. En los dos últimos días, he vacilado entre una trinidad impía de angustia, ira y miedo sin diluir; Me gusta la ira, mejor que la angustia y el miedo. Tengo que llamar a Flynn, a ver si me puede hacer alguna referencia de un buen consejero.

Por último me halo a mí misma de la cama y busco mi teléfono celular para llamar a Gail y la oficina. Después de buscar frenéticamente en mi bolso, me doy cuenta de que mi teléfono está en el escritorio en mi oficina. ¡Maldita sea! Una cosa más que tengo que hacer hoy, conseguir un nuevo teléfono celular. Yendo a la habitación de al lado, puedo checar a Teddy y a Ava, y retrocediendo lejos de la puerta me encuentro con Kate.

"¿Todavía durmiendo?" Ella susurra.

Tengo mi dedo en los labios en un gesto 'shh', y asiento con la cabeza rápidamente.

Nos metemos en su dormitorio. "No voy a la oficina hoy, ¿Quieres ir a la ducha mientras miro a los niños?" Pregunto.

"Está bien claro," Ella me ojea antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué no vas hoy?"

"Quiero sólo pasar el día con Teddy," Soy una mentirosa horrible, pero no quiero que Kate sepa que tengo miedo de disolverme en un lío lloriqueante delante de mis colegas. Que estoy teniendo emocionales cambios de humor; un minuto estoy aplastantemente triste, al siguiente estoy con una furia asesina, y finalmente, con el miedo irracional que me da ganas de esconderme en un armario. No puedo ni mirarla a los ojos "Además, tengo una reunión con el abogado de la familia a las 3."

"Vaya que eso fue rápido."

"Bueno, el nombre Grey tiene ese efecto." Murmuro sarcásticamente. "Vete" La espanto hacia el baño. "Ve a ducharte, tengo que llamar a Gail y a Grey Publishing, comenzaré a hacer el café."

Al iniciar la cafetera y poniendo el agua a hervir para el té, marco el número de Gail y explico que no necesita darse prisa esta mañana, ya que no voy a trabajar, pero tengo una cita y que si pudiese venir alrededor de las 14:00, sería de gran ayuda. Dejo un mensaje en la extensión de Hannah, diciendo que no voy a estar por hoy y que si hay alguna emergencia, me pueden localizar con el número de Kate. Me dirijo al piso de arriba para ver si los pequeños estan dormidos todavía.

Una vez que todos han sido arreglados y alimentados, comienzo una mañana de caos de pequeños con mi hijo y sobrina. Kate llega alrededor del mediodía y alimentamos nuestra progenie. Hacer que Ava y Ted tomaran su siesta era como ver un episodio de Súper niñera. Con los dos terrores finalmente sometidos y dormidos, Kate y yo tomamos asiento en el patio para nuestra propia comida y tiempo de hablar.

"Ana, no lo entiendo; ¿Cómo es que no quieres saber?" Ella me mira como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "Si fuera yo, él todavía estaría respondiendo mis preguntas."

"Sí, estoy segura. Todos hemos, en un momento u otro, tratado con la Inquisición Kavanagh." Pongo los ojos. Estoy empezando a pensar que hablar con Kate acerca de esto fue una mala idea.

"Mira Kate, piensa lo que quieras," suspiro de frustración, "pero no quiero todos los detalles sucios todavía. No quiero el nombre de esa perra resonando en mi cabeza. No tengo ningún deseo de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre en sus labios ".

"Pero..."

"¿Porque por una vez no podrías apoyarme?" Le corté. "¿Porque por una vez no te aplacas y me intimidas? ¿No crees que he pasado por jodidamente suficiente, eh Kate?" Estoy gritando, al borde del pleno debate, de nuevo. "Maldita sea, ¿Acaso tengo alguna señal de 'pateame' en la espalda?"

"Oh, Dios, lo siento Ana. Mierda, tienes razón," Ella al menos tiene la decencia de parecer contrita. "Simplemente no puedo soportar verte lastimada. Lo siento, me dejé llevar."

"¿Podemos dejarlo así?" Pregunto en voz baja. Estoy tan cansada de toda esta mierda. Miro a Kate y ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto cautela, con una ceja levantada. ¿En qué diablos está ahora?

"El y yo lo discutimos esta mañana, vamos a tener una barbacoa mañana." Oh, Dios, no. Mi malestar debe estar escrito en mi cara, porque ella está gimiendo. "Vamos Steeeeele, será divertido, justo la distracción que necesitas en este momento" Kate está pidiendo y lloriqueando, lo que es una novedad.

"¿Crees que Gail nos ayudará a prepararla?" Ella continúa.

"Sólo le preguntaré si tienes la intención de invitarle a ella y Jason."

"Considéralos invitados." Por Dios, ella está sonriendo tan fuerte que puedo ver todos 32 de sus dientes ortodóncicamente mejorados.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me muevo hacia la puerta de atrás. "Tengo que ir a prepararme para mi cita. ¿Te importaría echarle un ojo en Teddy, Gail debería estar aquí antes de que despierte."

Ella bate su mano, ondeandome a la casa.

Cuando estoy caminando a través de la cocina suena el teléfono. Grey Publishing...

"¿Hannah?" Pregunto un poco alarmada.

La voz en el otro extremo hace que mi corazón se acelere. "¡Christian!... ¿Estás en mi oficina?" De todos los lugares, el astuto bastardo sabía yo tomaría una llamada de mi oficina.

Escucho su razón para estar en mi oficina, y todavía no me gusta, arrogante, bastardo, astuto y engreído. Pero cuando menciona querer ver a Teddy mañana por la tarde me cabrea.

"No sé Christian... No quiero que mi hijo este alrededor de tu... Amiga." Los dos estamos en silencio durante tanto tiempo, supongo que he tirado una llave en sus planes de jugar a la instantánea familia feliz con mi hijo y su novia. "Si prometes que no vas a tenerla cerca de mi hijo, entonces sí, se puedes contar con él para la tarde. El también te echa de menos." Él está de acuerdo a mi estipulación, afirmando que lo único que quiere es algún tiempo papá / Teddy. Si eso a mí me funciona, y lo digo así.

"Eso funciona." Desconecto la llamada antes de que pueda decir una palabra más. Me parece que hablar con él es inquietante, para decir lo menos.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Las oficinas de Schuler, Newson, y Pratt y abogados, son enormes y un poco intimidantes. Una recepcionista afroamericana me muestra a una sala de conferencias, y me pregunta si me puede conseguir una bebida.

"Sí, vodka." Digo.

La expresión de su rostro no tiene precio. Sus cejas se disparan hacia el cielo, pero una sonrisa se extiende lentamente sus labios, y ella sabe que yo estoy bromeando. ¿Lo estoy?

Me uno a ella en la sonrisa y digo, "Té sería genial, gracias."

En algún momento ella está de vuelta con mi té. "Aquí está, señora Grey, té con un trago de vodka." Ella me dice con un guiño. Mi mandíbula se abre. Ella sonríe de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero no me vendo corta, estoy segura de que podría haber encontrado algo que si realmente quería."

"Gracias... Uhm..." Busco mi té. "Lo siento, ¿Cuál es su nombre."

"Gina".

"Gracias Gina", le digo tratando de transmitir mi agradecimiento; su forma fácil de tratar, y bromas ligeras, me han ayudado a mantener al borde mis nervios.

"De nada, aquí esta un paquete de información que el abogado Mason tiene para todos sus clientes para llenar en su primera visita. Siéntase libre de mirar en él y el abogado Mason y su asistente legal responderán a cualquier pregunta que tenga. Estarán aquí en breve." Cuando ella pone el paquete de papeles sobre la mesa, también me da en mi hombro izquierdo un pequeño apretón, y me dice que tenga un buen día.

Dos horas más tarde dejo el despacho de abogados más confundida que cuando llegué. Acabo de compartir más información personal con dos extraños, que lo que he hecho con mi propio médico, de una naturaleza diferente, por supuesto, pero no obstante muy personal y privada.

Me siento asustada, abierta y vulnerable, como si mi vergüenza privada está en la exhibición para la vista pública. Quiero anonimato. La idea de irme es la única cosa que me trae consuelo; a mi ciudad natal, con mi papá, en algún momento fuera de este circo. Me dirijo a Kate y a Elliot con un plan y una verdadera sonrisa en mi cara.

_**...**_

_**Christian**_

_**.**_

Al salir del ascensor sé al instante que algo está mal. Ros está de pie en el mostrador de recepción, su expresión pellizcada y está hablando en una cadena de tiro rápido. Andrea, Olivia, PA Britta Ros ", y el pasante de verano, cuyo nombre no he tomado la molestia de aprender, están todos en estado de pánico.

"¡Sr. Grey!" Andrea todo menos grita, mientras cubría el receptor del teléfono y alerta a Ros de mi llegada.

"No, consigue todos los datos actualizados." Ros ladra en su teléfono. "Mira cabrón, te necesito que quites la cabeza de tu culo y hagas tu trabajo. Quiero ese informe en dos horas!" Ella golpea ligeramente su teléfono para finalizar la llamada.

No es hasta que he cerrado la puerta de mi oficina que Ros me empieza a dar los detalles.

"Ha habido un accidente en la planta de Monterrey, México. Christian, es malo."

"Omite el juego previo Ros, sólo dímelo." Gruño.

"Un señor Jorge Vargas fue electrocutado mientras inspeccionaba alguna maquinaria. No tengo todos los detalles todavía, me has oído en el teléfono justo ahora con el gerente de la planta."

"¡Joder! No necesito esta mierda ahora mismo." Tecleo el intercomunicador.

"Señor Grey," Viene la voz incorpórea de Andrea, y empiezo a dar órdenes.

"Consigue a Jenson de Relaciones Públicas aquí, ahora." Me vuelvo a Ros. "Dos horas es inaceptable. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que no puede tener los últimos informes de seguridad de 5 años por fax aquí dentro de la próxima hora. Llamale. ¿Es ésta la planta que falló la certificación JCIS el año pasado?"

"Sí, ya sabes uno de nosotros va a tener que ir allí y manejar esto personalmente."

Corro ambas manos por mi pelo. "Ros, estoy tratando con una crisis familiar de momento y no hay manera en que pueda abandonar el país en este momento. Vas a tener que manejar la situación. Estoy delegando esto a ti." Ella no se ve feliz, pero maldición. Es por eso que la tengo a ella.

"Lo que no te he dicho, es que esto tiene el potencial de convertirse en un incidente internacional, hubo casi un motín después de que fue declarado muerto. Él era evidentemente muy popular, y los medios de comunicación ya están husmeando para una historia. "

"Entonces, eso es lo que deberías haber tratado... Mierda. Cuando Jenson llegue aquí, y donde mierdas está de paso, consigue que una rueda de prensa se lleve a cabo, monta un equipo y lleven sus culos a México. Quiero ser actualizado cada hora. Contacten a la viuda del Sr. Vargas dale nuestras condolencias. Sabes cómo hago las cosas Ros, consiguelas hechas." Me despido de ella.

"Andrea." Digo. "Llama y reserva para dos personas en SkyCity Restaurant, a las ocho. A ver si el Dr. Flynn puede tomar una llamada de mí en algún momento de esta tarde, eso es todo."

Me hundo de nuevo en mi silla, me froto pequeños círculos donde mi mandíbula superior e inferior se encuentran. Sea cual sea ese músculo, está tenso como el infierno, probablemente por estar apretando continuamente mis dientes. Voy a tener un puto ataque antes de cumplir 35. Mi atención se desplaza de nuevo a mi jodida vida personal.

Necesito textear a Paige. Mierda, ahí está, esa chispa; la idea de verla esta noche me tiene zumbando con entusiasmo.

_*** Nos vemos en Escala a las 7:30, **__**hice**__** reservas para la cena. * CG**_

_*** Voy a estar allí, casi no puedo esperar. ¿Es este un asunto formal? * PD**_

_*** Sólo ten buen gusto, vamos a cenar, no **__**a**__** discotecas. * CG**_

_*** Sí, sí, capitán. ;) * PD**_

El resto de la tarde transcurre en un borrón. Estamos la gestionando la crisis, y el modo de controlar los daños. Parece que esta cosa México va a ser un desastre, y lo más que probable, es que tenga que poner mi cara algún tiempo, para manejar adecuadamente la situación. Con Ros y su equipo se preparan para ir a México, la situación es tan estable como puede estar en este momento. Flynn no puede hablar conmigo, parece que tiene otro paciente más jodido que yo. ¿Eso es posible? Me siento marginalmente cómodo de ir a mi cena con Paige.

"Señor".

"Taylor".

"Sawyer acaba de presentar su registro diario y parece la señora Grey se reunió con un abogado esta tarde."

"Teniendo en cuenta su reciente... Disposición, me sorprende que estés divulgando esta información."

"Espero que le ayude a quitar de la cabeza de tu culo... Señor."

Miro hacia arriba en el espejo retrovisor y atrapo sus ojos; y levanto una ceja, "Ten cuidado Taylor, sigo firmando tu cheque de pago."

Ana no pierde tiempo. Me parece este nuevo desarrollo más que un poco inquietante. No puedo evitar preguntarme si esto era sólo el empujón que necesitaba Ana para poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, ella esta terriblemente ansiosa por terminarlo. _Le dijiste que estabas enamorad__o__ de tu amante, gilipollas. Toda la culpa de esto cae justo a __t__us pies, __gran hombre__._

Llegamos a Escala, al igual que Paige está llegando al garaje. Antes de salir de la camioneta, me permito recordarle a Taylor que tengo a Teddy un par de horas mañana, y que voy a conducir yo mismo por el resto de la noche. Espero recibir algo que me haga retroceder de él, pero por extraño que parezca, sólo me da un lacónico «Señor». Últimamente no oculta su disgusto por Paige o nuestra relación. Paso de eso y salgo a caminar hacia mi R8.

Observo mientras ella sale de su coche, una nueva marca Audi, Ana estaba en lo cierto; No soy muy original. Ella está haciendo una demostración de esto, sin duda, sabe que estoy viendo.

Lo primero en salir son dos piernas torneadas y esbeltas, pies vestidos con sandalias de tiras. Ella se inclina hacia atrás para recuperar algo que queda en el asiento del pasajero, como lo hace ella estira su pierna izquierda recta, apuntando sus dedos de los pies, por lo que hace que su pierna se vea de una milla de largo. Mierda, eso es sexy como el infierno. Me agacho y me ajusto mi mismo. Su vestido es conservador pero muy sexy de todos modos, con una muestra de pecho donde la escisión de las correas se cruzan justo por encima de su pecho, empujandolos juntos seductoramente. Sus zancadas hacia mí son deliberadas, el balanceo de sus caderas un metrónomo, que arrastra a los ojos de los míos sólo para señalar a su llave en su cuidado para bloquear su carro, su espesa melena castaña cayendo libremente sobre su hombro, mientras lo chasquea distraídamente. Volviendo la mirada hacia mí, ella está radiante. En este momento no se puede negar que es una mujer hermosa y atractiva. Me paso por la parte trasera de mi coche para abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero, y darme un poco de espacio. Pero ella no está teniendo nada de eso y me acecha hasta que la tengo delante de mí. Atrevida y juguetona.

"Hey," Respira contra mis labios, antes de colocar un beso ligero como una pluma en la esquina de mi boca.

"Mmmm" Yo tarareo de nuevo y comienzo a profundizar el beso; Me sorprendo a mí mismo y tiro hacia atrás bruscamente. "Ven, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra reservación." Me he dado cuenta el surco fugaz de la frente justo cuando lo reemplaza con una expresión más amable.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Su pregunta teñida con un poco más de emoción.

"SkyCity, ¿Has oído hablar de él?" Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿He oído hablar de él, ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Su entusiasmo es contagioso; No puedo evitar la sonrisa que aparece en mi cara.

"¿Has estado allí?" Me arriesgo una mirada de reojo y a salgo de mi espacio.

"No, ese lugar es de clase alta, es el restaurante en la parte superior de la torre Space Needle, ¿verdad?"

Asiento con la cabeza y le recuerdo que hebille su cinturón de seguridad. El resto del viaje esta en la discusión de otras atracciones turísticas y cosas que hacer durante su visita a Seattle. Su entusiasmo infantil está en contradicción directa con su personalidad regular. Golpeamos un poco de tensión cuando ella menciona estar entusiasmada con la Gala de Coping Together que es hasta la próxima semana.

"Escuché algunas matronas de la sociedad discutiendo sobre el evento de su madre:" Ella se retuerce en su asiento para mirarme directamente a mí. "Debo admitir que estoy emocionada por ello, ya sabes nuestro primer acto en público juntos."

Mis manos se aprietan alrededor del volante, de hecho, todo mi cuerpo se tensa. ¿Qué demonios podía posiblemente estar pensando?

"Paige, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que vamos a ese evento juntos... Como pareja?" No estoy mirándola pero sé que su rostro ha adquirido una expresión diferente. "No sé si voy, pero sé que definitivamente tú no irás." Ella abre la boca para protestar, pero la corté. "Dada la reacción de mi familia a nuestra relación... No estoy seguro de que tan bienvenido seré, esta es una gran noche para Anastasia, y mi madre ya ha expresado su preocupación por que no se arruine. Por no hablar de _yo _no quiero verla empañado para ella ". Las palabras de mi papá están haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

"Sólo pensé que ya que estamos, de hecho, vamos a ser vistos juntos esta noche, y que ella ahora sabe acerca de nuestra relación, y ha tomado Teddy y se fue, eso sí, podríamos dar el siguiente paso." Se da la vuelta en su asiento para mirar por la ventana.

"A pesar de nuestras acciones en contra Paige, soy un hombre casado", Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? me planteo, el informe de Taylor de la cita en la tarde de Ana está pasando por mi mente.

Gracias a Dios, el valet pasa hasta la puerta del lado del conductor a la espera de las llaves, pone fin a la conversación más irritante. Somos los únicos en el ascensor y aprovecho la oportunidad para reiterar suavemente la necesidad de discreción, no de PDA. Su actitud esta todavía en su lugar, pero me da ningún problema, sus ojos simplemente tristes y un poco de movimiento de cabeza, todo lo cual se disipa rápidamente cuando ella consigue una vista de las luces de Seattle parpadeantes por debajo de nosotros.

"Esto es espectacular", Su asombro evidente en su voz.

La anfitriona nos muestra nuestra mesa. El tema del que planeo hablar llama por privacidad, por lo tanto, he reservado las mesas alrededor de nosotros. En este momento del día la iluminación y el ambiente en el restaurante es nada menos que mágico. Como el lento giro se transforma de las luces brillantes de Seattle a la puesta de sol sobre el sonido. He pedido un buen chardonnay. Tengo las gambas a la plancha del golfo y digo una oración en silencio que ella no ordene las ostras Shigoku, las tuve aquí con Ana. Es un recuerdo que no quiero contaminado. Por suerte, Paige decide los corazones de lechuga romana para empezar. La conversación se asienta en una repetición de nuestros respectivos días. Le hablo de la muerte del trabajador en México, y añado que lo más que probable es que tenga que hacer un viaje para suavizar las cosas. Ella esta adecuadamente conmocionado y me hace preguntas sobre cuál será la reacción. Justo antes de los entremés, llega al camarero y toma nuestra orden para la cena. El vino y aperitivos son entregados y saboreados; vacilante presento el tema que realmente quiero discutir.

"Paige" Llamo para tirar de su atención de los colores intensos del sol bellamente poniente. Su cabeza gira lánguidamente, sujetándome con sus ojos color avellana. Sentado en mi silla, me preparo para que mis características aparezcan un poco más suave que mi máscara habitual de empresario impasible. No estoy seguro de cómo ella vaya a recibir esto, pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

"No nos vamos a ver por el resto del fin de semana." Tengo toda su atención y su mirada de enamorada de ensueño, se ha transformado en una de pánico.

"Esta cena, sin duda, no se está desarrollando la manera que imaginé." Ella dice mientras alcanza su vino. Después de tomar un sorbo saludable, pregunta, "¿Por qué?" con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.

"Tengo mucho que tengo que tamizar, mucho tengo que considerar y mucho que entender." Nuestras comidas llegan, agito el camarero de distancia y los dos nos sentamos allí mirando nuestros platos.

"Christian, no creo que pueda comer esto ahora mismo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que me estas poniendo nerviosa, no me gusta el giro que esta tarde ha tomado." Ella me dice con franqueza.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para consolarla, no hay palabras o gestos; si soy honesto conmigo mismo, lo he planeado de esta manera. Es por eso que decidí no comer en Escala, así me podía esconder detrás de la excusa de la discreción pública.

"Prueba, necesitas comer", Agrego suavemente. Comemos en relativo silencio, tanto en nuestras propias cabezas.

"Tengo una pregunta, he tenido la sensación durante mucho tiempo." Le digo mientras pongo mis utensilios en la mesa.

Ella me da toda su atención sin decir una palabra.

"El brazalete... Tú realmente no lo encontraste, ¿verdad? No me mientas, lo sabré." Mi timbre de voz es bajo, un poco amenazante. El estado de ánimo de la noche se enfría aún más.

Su expresión no cambia durante más tiempo. A continuación, una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se propaga a través de su cara. "Estoy atrapada". Su cabeza se sumerge poco, entonces ella me mira a través de sus pestañas. "Encontré el brazalete, pero no donde dije. Lo encontré en el vestíbulo del hotel. Pero en el momento en que lo vi supe, era como un signo, un presagio de buena suerte. De inmediato supe que era algo que podría ayudarme a verte de nuevo. Lo siento por la mentira, pero tenía que ver si lo que estaba sintiendo podría ir más lejos. Tu sentiste el calor también, yo sabía que sí, no te molestes en negarlo."

Ella acaba de confirmar lo que he sabido en el fondo de mi mente.

"¿Es que esto ha sido sólo un juego para ti? Viniste tras de mí sabiendo que estaba casado; ¿No le diste ningún pensamiento en cuanto a cómo esto afectaría a mi esposa y a mi familia?"

Ella replica desafiante.

"¿Lo hiciste? Cuando te acercaste a mí, tú también sabías que estabas casado, de entre los dos, sólo uno de nosotros le hizo votos a Ana, y ese fuiste tú. Así que, no, no pensé en cómo Ana se sentiría." Ella me mira directamente a los ojos. Es muy audaz y directa. Ese fue un rasgo en ella que encontré refrescante y atractivo, pero ahora mismo sólo parece egoísta e insensible. _Allí está esa palmada en mi espalda__ de nuev__o._

"Christian, por si no te has dado cuenta para ahora, yo voy tras lo que quiero." Ella se encoge de hombros, como 'lo que sea'. "Y no me disculpo."

Mierda, ella es yo con tetas. Ahora entiendo que la depravación en ella, es lo que llama a la depravación en mí. Con Paige no tengo que tratar de ser una mejor persona, puedo dar rango libre a mis oscuros impulsos.

Algo se me ocurre en ese mismo momento, y me hace enojar y me pone enfermo en el estómago. "¿Tuviste algo que ver con la entrega a mi casa? Una vez más, no mientas, porque voy a averiguarlo." Estoy seguro de que mis ojos están ardiendo, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, le tengo el brazo en un apretón muy fuerte. "Dime, ¿Has cambiado la dirección para forzar mi mano?"

El miedo en sus ojos desmiente la calma en su voz. "No Christian, no lo hice."

Ella está tirando de su brazo, tratando de conseguir que le suelte.

"Me estas lastimando." Ella silba. Estoy buscando la verdad en su rostro, no hasta que el camarero se aclara la garganta, la niebla de la ira comienza a disiparse lo suficiente para que yo vea el sentido.

"¿Terminaron con estos?" El camarero nos pregunta tratando de llevar lo último de nuestra cena.

"Hemos terminado." Digo dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Paige. "Traiga la cuenta." Mis ojos cambian a el camarero claramente incómodo. Él corretea a toda prisa para escapar de mi dura mirada.

"¿Acaso todo esto proviene de la reacción de tu familia a nuestra aventura, y de tu súbita comprensión de que Ana está herida por nuestra... Relación?"

Espero a firmar el cheque antes de responderle.

"En parte, sí, a pesar de que estas preguntas han estado acechando en el fondo de mi mente, y ahora están saliendo a la luz." Yo le ofrezco en voz baja. "Las últimas 48 horas han sido destrozadoras para todos los involucrados. Las cosas están cayendo demasiado rápido, todo está fuera de control."

"¿Acaso este fin de semana de la tan llamada introspección, me exilia a mí y así puedes ir a jugar a la familia feliz con Ana y Teddy?"

"No necesito hacer excusas para pasar tiempo con mi familia." Su actitud sólo me ayuda para hacerme más resuelto. "No he visto a mi hijo en dos días, eso es inaceptable para mí, por lo que estoy pasando la tarde con él mañana."

Ya he tenido suficiente de esta conversación y me pongo de pie bruscamente para hacerle saber que está terminada.

"Ven, te llevaré a casa."

El trayecto hasta su condominio es tenso por decir lo menos. Aparco y vengo alrededor para ayudarla a salir del coche, y la acompaño hasta la puerta, siempre el caballero.

"¿Vas a venir adentro?" Ella mira hacia mí.

"No," Niego con la cabeza.

"¿Le dices todo a tu esposa, se supone que nos hiciste libres, deberíamos ser capaces de ser abiertos acerca de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero lo único que siento es que estas alejándote de mí. Y eso asusta hasta la mierda de mí. " Ella dice acercándose a mí. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros para detener su avance.

"Entra, voy a mandar a Sawyer o Ryan a que lleven tu coche más tarde." No tengo nada más que ofrecerle en este momento. Vuelvo a mi coche y espero hasta que veo las luces de su apartamento se apagan, antes de que enciendo el motor y conduzco a Escala.

**...**

_**N/A: ¿Porque la actualización tan pronta? Pues porque es mi... ¡Cumpleaños!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**.**_

_**Christian**_

_**.**_

Me detengo frente a Escala y me doy cuenta de que no quiero enfrentar la severa, silenciosa y estéril atmósfera de mi penthouse, así que conduzco. Tomo un sin objetivo tour de Seattle y noventa minutos después me hallo a mí mismo frente a las puertas de la Gran Casa. Después de teclear el código, el R8 se desliza por la entrada. Se siente extraño estar aquí; la comprensión de que através de mis propias ilegales, engañosas e inmorales deudas, he perdido el derecho de estar aquí. Aunque la casa ni está totalmente oscura, se puede ver que no vive nadie, no hay ocupantes, ninguno de los sonidos creados por una amorosa familia. El sólo pensamiento de que mis autodestructivas, jodidas y egoístas acciones los alejaron de aquí está magullando mi ya inestable estado emocional. Pero necesito sentir la envolvente comodidad del hogar de mi familia.

El silencio es derrotante, el sonido del silencio me envuelve, una sensorial confirmación de lo soledad, como si el creciente dolor en mi pecho no fuese suficiente. Acecho la escena del crimen, donde tontamente rompí el corazón de mí esposa. Ryan me sobresaltacomo entra al salón familiar, donde he estado parado por Dios sabe cuánto.

"¿Señor Grey?"

"Ryan, no me dí cuenta de que había alguien aquí."

"Sí señor, por sus instrucciones alguien siempre está en la oficina de seguridad." Él vacila y entonces continua "¿Había algo que necesite, señor?"

"No, estoy bien puedes regresar a la oficina." Mientras el gira para irse, le detengo. "¿Ryan está Taylor en casa?"

"No, él y la señora Taylor están en casa de su hermano, junto con Sawyer."

Estoy desconcertado."¿Que están haciendo allá?"

La mirada de Ryan está igualmente desconcertado. "No tengo idea, señor."

Le dirijo una mirada por un largo tiempo. Entonces lo dejo ir. "Gracias Ryan, eso sería todo."

Como mi atención retorna a mis pensamientosmelancólicos, veo los eventos de nuestra vida aquí corriendo delante de mí, como si fuera un proyector.

Recuerdo los primeros pasos de Teddy, aquí mismo en esta sala. Ana había estado diciendo todo el día que creía que Teddy iba a comenzar a caminar pronto. Yo no estaba tan seguro. Todo lo que leí acerca de bebés decía que no caminaban al menos por el primer año. Teddy tenía diez meses. Pero ella estaba segura de que él quería caminar. Teddy había estado halándose hacia arriba por los muebles por hacía ya un par de semanas. El se halaba y solo se quedaba parado allí y se balanceaba en sus gorditas y pequeñas piernas. Hasta que una noche después de la cena estábamos relajándonos justo antes de su baño. Teddy estuvo tan activo esa noche, halándosecontra la mesa como si fuese un concurso de carreras. Él tenía este pequeño y morado elefante, que trompeteaba cuando le sacabas la cuerda en la cola; él amaba ese juguete. Lo quería pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Podíamos verlo frustrarse. Lo buscaba pero tendría que soltar la mesa para alcanzarlo. En voz baja le pregunté a Ana si estaba viendo esto. 'Mhmm' fue su respuesta. Las piernas de Teddy estaban balanceándose en incoordinada frustración. Iba a agarrar el juguete para él pero Ana atrapó mi brazo.

"No cariño. Déjalo intentarlo. Él podría incluso conseguirlo él mismo si llega a ponerse lo suficientemente molesto."

Así que miramos y esperamos. Y de hecho con un par más de balanceosy serios gruñidos, Ted se dejó ir vacilante en tambaleantes piernas y llegó al elefante y cayó. Ana y yo estábamos palmeando y animando tan fuerte, que asustamos a nuestro bebé y comenzó a llorar. Más tarde esa noche, Taylor pasó por mi oficina y me hizo saber que ellos estuvieron viendo en la oficina de seguridad y que estuvieron animando igual de fuerte.

Los recuerdos están cayendo sobre mí como olas en la costa. Las numerosas noches que nos sentamos acurrucados frente al fuego cuando Ana estaba embarazada de Teddy, yo sobando su barriga, hablando o cantándole a nuestro bebé.

Parado allí mirando el lugar del fallecimiento de mi matrimonio, mi estómago se retuerce y voy al baño más cercano y vomito la cena que compartí con Paige. Es simbólico, lo siento, como purgomi estómago, siento la purgade cualquier sentimiento que tuve por Paige.

Nadie tiene el corazón de Ana. Nadie tiene su inasumientey dulce naturaleza; y especialmente no Paige. Simplemente puesto, no confío en ella. No hay comparación. Ana es una vida, Paige fueron quince minutos que nunca debieron haber sido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Como pude ser tan estúpido, tan ciego? Quiero herirme a mí mismo por herir a Ana, mi amada, de la manera en que lo he hecho.

Voy de habitación por habitación y dejo que los recuerdos me bañen reviviendo y refrescando mi amor por mi esposa e hijo, ojalá limpiandola peste de la putrefacción de mi infidelidad de mi cuerpo y alma. Deteniéndome en mi estudio, me paro frente al cuadro de Ana que José tomó años atrás. Es como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Su belleza es llamativa**. **Mirandola me emociona y me entristece al mismo tiempo. No es la misma chica que era entonces, mientras veo su sonriente cara, sé que he tomado mucho de ella con mi dominante y egoísta conducta, con éste estilo de vida al que ella nunca realmente se ha acostumbrado. Incluso si es la última cosa que haga, estoy determinado a verla de esta forma otra vez. Después de dejar el estudio, me encuentro a mí mismo en la habitación de Teddy. La habitación está un poco desordenada. Ana empacó sus cosas en un apuro y no se molestó en cerrar los cajones o puertas en su ímpetu por alejarse de todo el daño que le causé. Hay una dispersión de juguetes y suplementos de arte en el piso. Mientras camino alrededor de la habitación, recojo sus cosas y las pongo de regreso donde pertenecen. Quiero la habitación pulcra para cuando mi esposa e hijo regresen.

Parado frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación, vacilo momentáneamente antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar, sintiéndome como un ladrón y sintiéndome como un fraude. La primera cosa que golpea mis sentidos es el olor de ella aún en la habitación. La siguiente cosa que me golpea, me saca el aire de mis pulmones y yo audiblemente jadeo. La vista de sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio y la de su brazalete que tanto significado tienen para nosotros yaciendo en mi almohada genera un visceral retorcijón en mí. Es un actual pulo a mis entrañas. Ella no quiere nada que le recuerde de mí. Lo he arruinado. He jodido todo. He destruido mi matrimonio y he perdido a la única mujer que verdaderamente amaré. Las palabras de Taylor de antes regresan a mí, '_La señora Grey visitó un abogado ésta tarde...' _Mis rodillas ceden y me encuentro a mí mismo arrodillado al lado de nuestra cama. ¿Que demonios he hecho? Esta semana compartí esta misma cama con mi esposa y ahora no sé si pueda hacerlo de nuevo. El dolor en mi corazón está creciendo y me pregunto si estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón. ¿Como no pude recordar que se sentiría de esta forma? Alcanzo y tomo la joyería en mis manos. Quiero sentirme conectado a ella, no _necesito _sentirme conectado a ella. Su piel fue la última cosa que tocaron sus anillos y su brazalete estuvo sobre su pulso.

Lo que tengo... O tenía con Ana es correcto, es bueno y es verdadero. No necesita ser escondido o mantenido en secreto, al contrario debería ser celebrado. Por favor Dios, no permitas que la pierda. ¿Como sobreviviré sin ella? Esto no puede terminar. Tengo que tenerla de regreso. Ella regresará a mí, tiene que hacerlo. Gateo en la cama y agarro su almohada persiguiendo cualquier remanente de ella dejado allí, tengo suerte, puedo olerla en la almohada. Inhalo profundamente, enterrando mi cara dentro del sustitutode quien realmente quiero tener, es una pobre sustituta.

Paige no es mi futuro, tan claramente obvio ahora, y si no hubiese sido tan egoísta y tan jodido, nunca habría sido parte de mi vida. ¿Como permití que las cosas se salieran tan salvajemente de control? ¿Como me permití a mi mismo salirme tan salvajemente de control?, es una mejor pregunta.

No merezco el perdón, pero el idiota egoísta en mí lo quiere, y voy a pedir por él. Ana es tan amorosa, abierta y clemente. Espero que no haya matado esas cualidades en ella. Yazco en su almohadaen los remanentes de su olor y caigo dentro de un sueño, mientras en voz baja oro para que éste no sea nuestro final.

_**.**_

_**Punto de vista del reportero del Nooz de Seattle.**_

_**.**_

_**Problemas en el reino**_

_El Nooz de Seattle ha recibido palabra de varias anónimas fuentes de que nuestro propio Christian Grey fue visto la noche anterior en el SkyCtity Restaurant, con lo que parecía ser una cita y otra hermosa castaña que definitivamente no era la señora Grey, una cómoda cena para dos, con las mesas alrededor reservadas para tener una silenciosa e íntima atmósfera. Nosotros definitivamente estaremos tomando una mordida de esta jugosa manzana._

_._

_"_Sabes que Grey vendrá por nosotros si ésta información no tiene en que basarse." Mi editor me advierte mientras mira mi copia. "¿Quienes son tus fuentes?"

_"_No te diré quienes fueron mis fuentes, así que olvídalo, pero mira aquí," giro mi laptop para que él la vea, "Pueden estar un poco borrosas pero ése es definitivamente Christian Grey," hago clic en zoom, "Y esa... Esa no es Anastasia Grey."

"Está bien, sube todo." Me siento en mi silla con una sonrisasatisfecha.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a E. L. James y la historia a WriterDi.**_

**Capítulo 9**

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Kate y Elliot**_**.**

**.**

_**Ana**_

_**.**_

"Ugh" Suspiro audiblemente "¿Que estábamos pensando tomando a una infante y a un niño de dos años a realizar interminables diligencias?" Digo a la cocina vacía.

"¡Elliot!" Yo gritomientras subomi brazo lleno de bolsas al mesón y bajo las bolsas.

"Yo realmente espero que no hubieran huevos en cualquiera de esas bolsas." El Sr. Relajado se pasea en la cocina, cerveza en mano.

"Podrías bajar eso" Lo regañojuguetonamente "Y ve a buscar otras bolsas."

"Para eso te tengo a ti, Kate, Gail y Sawyer, así no tengo que llevar abarrotes." Taylor camina detrás de él y le pega detrás de su cabeza, estilo NCIS.

"Ve a tomar una bolsa, flojo trasero."

Me paro allí boquiabierta. Taylor fuera del trabajo es otra persona completamente. Él me sonríe satisfecho mientras me pasa meneando sus cejas.

Bien naturalizado Elliot se bandea con "Oh sí, Taylor aquí." Él elevasu pulgar izquierdo en la dirección de Taylor y me guiña el ojo. Yo solo sacudo mi cabeza. Estoy en la zona de crepúsculo**.**

"Era hora de que trajeras a mi esposa de regreso." Taylor dice tratando de sonar molesto pero no puede sacarlo.

"No esperábamos estar fuera tanto tiempo." Gail susurra sobre una dormida Ava; Kate está detrás de ella sosteniendo a un gruñón Teddy.

"Buen señor, ¿Acaso ustedes compraron la tienda entera?" Ahora Taylor si suena molesto.

"¿Cual es la cuenta hasta ahora El?"

"27 y estoy seguro que tendremos algunas escalas."

"Oh Dios, estaremos toda la noche," Me quejo. "Gail yo puedo llevar a la cama a Teddy y tú comienzas, o viceversa, no importa."

"No lo tengo, Ana; porque no mejor te sientas unos minutos."

"Creo que comenzaré con los platosde pasta y cortarélos vegetales. No te molestes en darle un baño, sólo lávale las manos y su cara y ponle sus pijamas."

"¿Pijamas? Es un niño por el amor de Dios, Ana." Elliot baja su carga de bolsas.

"¿Que tiene el que sea un niño con esto?" Cambio de opinión acerca de saber la respuesta a eso y pongo mis manos para detener la explicación que él está por dar. "Lo que sea." Giro hacia Gail y digo, "Sus pijamas, gracias Gail." Y doy mi más dramática rodada de ojos sin miedo o amenaza de una zurrapor ser grosera. De repente mi ánimo cambia. Todos lo notan, como la habitación se silencia por un largo minuto, pero cambia a alegre igual de rápido.

Mientras Kate y Gail salen a lidiar con los niños, giro y suspiro a la cantidad de trabajo que se necesario para organizar esta montaña de comida.

"Ok chicos, empecemos a trabajar." Los tres grandes hombres me miran congelados, como ciervos atrapados en las luces.

"¿Que?"

"¿Que esperas que hagamos aquí?" Sawyer valientemente habla.

"Ustedes quieren comer mañana, ustedes ayudan esta noche." Les digoen mi voz más autoritaria y les doy un delantal**.**

"Uh... No me voy a poner eso."

"No tienes que ponerlo alrededor de tu cuello, sólo doblalo y amarralo alrededor de tu cintura." Lo atrapo colandouna mirada a Taylor y a Elliot. "No te preocupes, Luke, ellos también tendrán uno."

"Juro que ustedes son como un grupo de hombres de las cavernas."

"No me importa si mi ropa se ensucia, se ensucia todos los días." Elliot repercute**.**

"Es para proteger la comida de ti, no al revés. Ahora ponlo alrededor de tu cintura." Tengo que ahogaruna risa por la vista de los tres hombres amarrándose sus delantales de frutas alrededor de sus cinturas.

"Ahora El, puedes traerme tus más grandes ollas, hornos de pato, grandes cacerolas, esa clase de cosas. Sawyer tu deber es cortar los limones, así que busca una tabla de picar grande. Taylor estás conmigo organizando todo." Me siento como un general ordenando a sus tropas, Kate estaba en lo cierto, he estado tan ocupada que no he pensado en Christian. Ha sido fácil colocarlo en la parte de atrás de mi mente.

Veinte minutos después, Kate baja y comienza a ayudar a preparar, estoy sorprendida. Kate en la cocina es usualmente una receta para el desastre.

"Gail bajará en un minuto, Teddy fue un poquito extra enérgico y estaba combatiendo al sueño."

"Oh, bueno debería subir y relevarla."

"No hay necesidad, ya se durmió." Gail dice mientras entra a la cocina colocando el monitor del bebé en la esquina del mesón de la cocina.

"Ustedes chicos, lucen positivamente llevables." Ella dice en su más falsa sincera voz.

Escondiendo mi diversión, le pregunto a Elliot si ya el agua está hirviendo. Todos giran a ver a Elliot. Tiene la más tontamirada en su rostro.

"¿Que? Tu no dijiste que querías agua en ellos."

"Sí porque ella te quería allí parado y que los golpearas juntos como un mono."

"Callate, limones Lukey, solo parate allí y corta tu fruta."

"Ok, Ok. Tienes razón Elliot." Salto a separar a los crecidos niños de diez años. "No te dije que colocaras agua en ellos, lamento si mis instrucciones fueron incompletas."

"Ana comenzaré con las ollas, Elliot si pudieras buscar el licor y colocarlo donde sea que ustedes lo pongan." Yo digoun 'Gracias' a Gail.

Ella camina al quemador de estufa profesional grado seis, con la 12000 **btu **parrilla yel relleno de olla en el medio de el diseñador splash negro**.** Ella está sacudiendo su cabeza y sé que está pensando lo que estoy pensando. Los dos de ellos apenas pueden hacer una tostada y la verdad sea dicha Elliot es apenas mejor cocinero que Kate y el apenas puede poner a hervir agua. Para que necesitarían ellos esta estufa de tan alta gamaque ellos probablemente han utilizado dos veces y eso contando ésta.

Mirando alrededor de la cocina, todos están ocupados con una tarea u otra, me siento bien, riendo y trabajando con mis amigos y familia, la feliz burlade un lado a otro, tan normal. Sé que si Christian estuviese aquí, Taylor y Sawyer definitivamente no estarían tan relajados o casuales y disfruto verlos de esta manera; y de una forma extraña, prefiero que no esté aquí. Simplemente me rehuso a pensar en que este haciendo o con quien. Con una rápida sacudida de mi cabeza, destierroesos pensamientos de mi mente.

"Kate tu teléfono esta vibrando." Le informo.

"Mierda Ana, tienes oídos de perro. No puedo oírlo." Ella salta del mesón. "¿Donde está mi bolso."

"Perdón, tengo oídos de mamá, gracias." Replico ofendida. "¿Luke como vienen esos limones?"

"Ellos están viniendo." Él enfurruña**.**

Algunos minutos después, Kate regresa como si escapara de un fuego.

"Tengo que irme, relacionado al trabajo." Ella va a donde Elliot, le dice algo en privado y le da un beso en los labios.

"Kate son casi las once, ¿A donde vas?" Demando.

"Las noticias no tienen hora dulzura, no debería tardar mucho." Y vuela fuera de la puerta.

Atrapo a Taylor y a Sawyer pasando sospechosamente un mensaje.

"¿Esto pasa seguido, Elliot?" Taylor quiere saber de una forma muy fría y muy desinteresada, para ser desinteresada.

"No, no muy seguido, pero ha pasado antes." Dejamos que eso cuelgue en el aire.

"Ok." Palmo mis manos juntas y las froto ávidamente. "Comencemos a pelar diez libras de papas." Los chicos de hecho gruñen. Gail y yo sonreímos.

**.**

_**Kate**_

_**.**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda... Ésto es demasiado jugoso y demasiado salaz, ningún reportero que valga su peso tratando de hacer un nombre por sí mismo. Buen Dios mi teléfono está explotando**.** Llevo mi mercedes a una estación de gas. Necesito ver estos mensajes antes de llegar a mi destino.

"Más fotos." Farfullo para mí misma. "¿Maldición estaba todo el mundo en el SkyCity esta noche? El millonario es un maldito estúpido. Merecen que le pateen el trasero literalmente y por la prensa. Ése es el, no hay forma de negarlo."

Desde que sé donde ha estado Ana toda la tarde, sé que quien sea la perra en esas fotografías, no es Ana. Maldito idiota, podría castrar al bastardo. Debería. Déjame llevar esto a la sala de noticias así podemos picar esto. Si esto llega a la internet, devastará a Ana.

_**.**_

_**Taylor**_

_**.**_

Los cabellos detrás de mi cuello prestan atención. ¿Porque siento como si Kate saliendo de aquí como si escapara de un incendio, tiene que ver algo con el jefe? Obviamente Luke se siente de la misma manera, entendí su mensaje alto y claro. Necesitamos estar preparados para la lluvia radiactiva.

"Ana." Digo calladamente, supongo que el tono de mi voz, el bajo timbre la llena de algún presentimiento, porque la mirada en sus ojos están temerosos y cautos**. **No dice nada pero sé que tengo toda su atención.

"Quiero tomar esta oportunidad con la presencia de familia y amigos que lo siento y que estoy profundamente avergonzado de que no te conté lo que estaba pasando." Trato de mantener la mirada, pero ella baja sus ojos y comienza a sacudir su cabeza. Cerrando los ojos mientras toma una respiración profunda. Pienso de que ella esta tratando de ordenar sus emociones, así que espero. Nosotros solo la miramos por un largo momento. Cuando abre sus ojos hay una miríada de emociones compitiendopor la supremacía, la decepción gana.

"Jason, estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no estoy molesta contigo, pero más que todo estoy decepcionada, herida incluso, por los tres de ustedes. Sé que hay una relación profesional que necesita ser considerada, pero tras de eso, creí que a ustedes les importabacomo una amiga también." Veo en mi visión periférica que Sawyer y Gail han bajado su mirada también y están mirando sus zapatos. "Tuve que hacer una introspeccióndespués de que hablé con Gail ayer, y descubrí que todos ustedes sabían. Sé que todos tienen muchas cosas prácticas que tomar en consideración; Christian es su empleador, nuestro hogar es su hogar también, así que traicionarlo hubiera significado grandes cambios en sus vidas. Recuerden no vengo con orígenes de riquezay privilegios si ustedes van al pasado. Puedo imaginarlos viendo como se me mentía día tras día, fue difícil para ustedes. Y desde que me enteré, ustedes han estado allí para mí en formas en las que estoy muy agradecida. Elijo ver eso. Al final, ha sido la conducta de Christian la que nos ha puesto en ésta situación. Sólo, sigamos adelante y tratemos de reparar las cosas mientras lo hacemos."

"Eres una notablemujer, Ana." Luke busca por su mano y la mira directo a los ojos. "Lamento terriblemente haberte decepcionado. No pasará de nuevo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme."

Un apretón de mano y un breve asentimiento es todo lo que es capaz en el momento. Ana deja ir de su mano, cuando Gail la envuelve en un amoroso abrazo. No puedo claramente escuchar lo que Gail le susurra en su cabello... Pero creo que dijo 'Sabes que te amamos, ¿Verdad?' Tras otra serie de cortos y precisos asentimientos ella está fuera.

"Hey **Itty Bitty***,¿Estas bien?" Elliot pregunta desde el marco de la puerta.

"Estoy bien." Sale como un resoplo de aire en un susurro. Ella está herida.

"Iré a verla en algunos minutos." Gail se ofrece.

"¿Donde está ese idiotahermano mío?"

"No quieres saber." Es mi única respuesta, mientras voy por una cerveza.


	10. Chapter 10

.

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Narración: **__**Las c**__**onsecuencias siguen cayendo para el Sr. Grey. Nadie, ni siquiera él puede **__**averiguar cuál es el **__**cerebro **__**qu**__**e está utilizando. Kate está demostrando ser un**__**a **__**muy buen**__**a**____**amiga**__**. Un niño pequeño puede ser su gracia salvadora, que lo **__**lleva**__** de vuelta a su corazón.**_

_**Christian**_

"Señor," Oigo a Taylor como si él me llamara a través de un túnel, suena como si estuviera a una gran distancia. "Señor", Lo oigo de nuevo. Parece como si él pudiera estar más cerca, pero todavía está muy lejos. "Sr. GREY." Irritación se filtra en su tono, está a mi lado, pero todavía no puedo verlo, sin embargo. "¡CHRISTIAN!" Grita y finalmente paso a un estado de conciencia.

"¿Qué?" Me despierto más que un poco desorientado, mi teléfono celular vibra contra mi entrepierna, Taylor de pie a los pies de mi cama, la obvia hora temprana, y la ligera confusión en cuanto a donde estoy, todo sirve para hacerme sentir desquiciado.

"Tenemos una situación."

"¿Qué mierda ahora?" Gruño, el sueño hace que mi voz suene baja y grave. Poco a poco vengo a la vigilia. Hurgando en mi bolsillo agarro mi Blackberry para que deje de vibrar contra mi entrepierna y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy agarrando fuertemente la joyería de Ana. Ayer por la noche viene disparado de nuevo a mí. Parpadeando rápidamente, trato de enfocar mi vista. Estoy en nuestro dormitorio en La Casa Grey. Miro hacia abajo en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Diez mensajes en la última hora. Deslizo una rápida mirada a Taylor... ¿Notaría lo que está en mi mano? Él está tan impasible como siempre, si él se dio cuenta, no deja traslucir nada.

"Señor, usted necesita echar un vistazo a esto. El Nooz tiene imágenes de usted y la señorita Dennison en SkyCity anoche." Me entrega su Blackberry a mí. "Corrieron una propaganda, pero las imágenes cuentan la historia," Su voz tan plana como un mar en calma muerta.

Una vez que tengo una idea de ellas me voy de la cama como un tiro.

"¡MIERDA!"

La primera persona en que pienso es Ana. Ella será humillada públicamente por esto, y todo es mi culpa. Una vez que Ana vea esto no habrá explicaciones, ninguna cantidad de 'lo sientos' que corregirá ésto. _¿Me estás tomando el pelo, __e__s eso todo lo que pensaba__s __que iba a __llev__ar? __Er__es un imbécil._

"Oficina de seguridad 5 minutos, tenganlas en la pantalla. Pon a Barney y a Welch en la línea."

Oh. Mi. Dios. Esto es demoledor. Pongo los anillos y la pulsera de Ana en mi cajón de arriba de la cómoda y solo tomo la puerta por la bisagra y salgo de la habitación.

Al entrar en la suite de seguridad de mis pasos fallan, las imágenes se hicieron cien veces peor en las grandes pantallas de los monitores de la oficina de seguridad. Me paro frente a la más concluyente del ensayo pictórico de mi estupidez. Sacudo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras lo tomo. Esta imagen hace que parezca que estamos inmersos en un apasionado beso. Nunca le di un beso en el restaurante. Eso nunca sucedió. Mis manos barren a través de mi pelo, la forma... Esto debe haber sido fotoshopeado. Mis manos se cierran en puños apretados.

"¿Barney?" Mi entonación calmada desmiente la tormenta que se está librando dentro de mí. "Esta foto ha sido retocada." Hago una pausa para elegir mis palabras con cuidado, "No hubo ningún contacto íntimo anoche con la mujer en esta imagen. ¿Puedes descifrar si ha sido alterada?"

"Voy a trabajar en ello y trataré de detectar cualquiera manipulación." Él murmura.

"¿Puedes hackear sus servidores o estrellar el sitio?" Pregunto por desesperación.

"Podría llegar a trabajar en algo por el estilo, supongo que le gustaría negación plausible, por lo que los detalles no serán importantes para usted, ¿Verdad?"

Taylor se inclina para informarme que mi segundo al mando en el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas, Caryn Cahill está llamando.

"Espera Barney". Miro mi reloj y luego me pellizco el puente de la nariz, tratando de poner orden a mis pensamientos.

"Dile que esté aquí a las 9 en punto con una versión preliminar de prensa escrita." Instruyo Taylor y dirijo mi atención a Barney.

"Barney correcto, haz lo que haya que hacer, y regresa conmigo. Welch quiero saber de donde vinieron estas imágenes antes de que el sol salga. Ciertamente no tienen un aspecto profesional, probablemente fueron tomadas desde un teléfono celular por su aspecto. Averigüen quién las presentó, y consigan una verificación de antecedentes en el reportero. Empecemos a apretarlos."

"Ciertamente, Señor." Su tono es hostil, acusador, o tal vez esa es mi culpable conciencia.

"¿Hay algún problema Alex?" Me cierno sobre la consola mirándolo como si fuera una persona acobardada real.

"¿Quiere decir además de las imágenes salpicadas por toda la Internet haciendo que parezca que esta engañando a su esposa que lo adora?... No, ninguna... Señor," El mismo enloquecedoramente acusador tono.

"Bueno, pongan sus traseros a trabajar." Respondo mi propia hostil inflexión, luego golpeo en el botón de finalizar la llamada. _Realmente bueno Grey,_ _enajena __a__ todo el mundo, ¿__P__or qué __no?_

Vuelvo a los monitores y me desinflo. Esto está tan jodido. No hubo absolutamente ningún contacto íntimo, pero aquí estoy mirando una foto en la que parece que estamos en una seria uniòn de labios, que posiblemente está siendo mirado por millones en todo el mundo. Tengo que conseguir un agarre y dejar de hacer estupideces. Y esa cita fue el colmo de mi estupidez. ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿En que estaba pensando?

"La única vez que la toqué fue cuando le agarré el brazo porque estaba enojado por el error de Neiman." Digo más a mí mismo, pero Taylor está de pie allí. "Y alguien tomó una foto en el momento justo para mostrar mi vergüenza privada."

"Es un ángulo lamentable, ambas cabezas ladeadas en ángulos opuestos, con usted sosteniendo su brazo e inclinándose en la forma en la que está, se ve como si usted pudiese estar besándola."

"Bueno, no lo estaba." Exploto, es mi única respuesta. "Tengo que estar en contacto con Ros, y Pete Jenson por la situación de México." Echo un vistazo a mi reloj otra vez y calculo la diferencia de tiempo entre aquí y Monterrey. "Manda a quien sea que está en Escala, que lleve el coche de la señorita Dennison a su condominio. Pregunta a Gail si ella tendrá mi desayuno listo a las 8:30. Estaré recogiendo a Teddy a las 3 y estoy seguro de que voy a estar con mi trasero en este lío hasta entonces. Puedes retirarte, trata de dormir un poco."

"¿Ha tomado en cuenta de que vamos a necesitar seguridad adicional? Tendrá a Ana abierta a ser detallada, y los paparazzi van a estar en frenesí por noticias. Buscarán a alguno de los Grey y cualquiera muy cercano para el caso. Necesitaremos personal de seguridad para el hogar de sus padres, Elliot, Mia. El lunes será un zoológico en la casa Grey."Taylor se ha sentado en la mesa y deja escapar un largo suspiro. "Voy a mandar a Wilson y a Ryan a que lleven el coche de la señorita Dennison a su casa en la mañana. Quita eso quiero ir yo mismo y recordarle su NDA*. Esto va a ser una verdadera mierda. Voy a comprobar y veré quienes pueden estar buscando por un poco más de trabajo, tengo algunos chicos con los que puedo contar en un apuro." Coge el teléfono y empieza a hacer llamadas.

Siento como si me hubieran despedido, así que hago mi camino a mi estudio y empiezo a ver mis mensajes. Ros, Pete, Caryn Cahill, y Paige han dejado repetidos mensajes. Respondo a todos excepto los de Paige, aunque leo sus textos.

* _**Estoy realmente preocupad**__**a **__**por la forma en que dejamos las cosas. * PG**_

¿PG? ¿Ha perdido su jodida mente? Eliminar.

* _**Vaya, firmé PG, proyectando el futuro supongo. Te tengo en mi corazón. * PD**_

Esta mierda no es linda o graciosa. Está tratando de obtener una reacción de mí. Eliminar.

_*** ¡Mierda! Bebé, hay un artículo en el sitio web Nooz, con fotos de nosotros. * PD**_

Eliminar.

**.**

**.**

_**Elliot**_

**.**

Siento extremidades sueltas y totalmente relajadas después de mi jugueteo mañanero con mi increíble esposa y su gran talentosa lengua.

"Muy bien Katydid hora de levantarse," Me doy la vuelta y la golpeo profundamente en su grupa.

"¡OW! Cabrón, pensé que te había dicho que dejes de llamarme así insecto culo feo." Ella gruñe en la almohada mientras frotando su culo sensible. "Vete, quiero disfrutar un rato más en el resplandor."

"Nena, estas bien follada, todo un murmurante y lindo como insecto, mi Katydid." Ella rueda y trata de darme una paliza con su almohada. Me agacho justo a tiempo, saltando de la cama y me encamino para el baño, decidiendo dejarla dormir unos minutos más.

Estoy enjabonado de pies a cabeza cuando siento el aire frío en mi culo mojado y expuesto como Kate entra en la ducha. Inclino mi cabeza en el chorro tratando de enjuagar la espuma de mi cara para que pueda obtener un vistazo a mi centro de... Qué... Rastreo apagado. Trato desesperadamente de sofocar el resoplido que siento disparado de mi garganta.

Kate parece enloquecida. No esta clara pero alerta, y tiene la cabeza como recién salida de la cama, con los pliegues de las almohadas impresas en el lado izquierdo de su cara. "Nena, pensé que ibas a dormir un poco más."

"No, día ajetreado, tengo que empezar a moverme." Ella sólo está allí balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies.

Una sonrisa se arrastra sobre mis labios. "Ooookay." Entonces ella se inclina para un beso. Entonces me inclino poniendo distancia con una mirada cómica de horror en la cara.

"¿Qué?" Oh, ahora está despierta. Ella se inclina de nuevo. Doy un paso atrás y sacudo la cabeza.

"Ummm, boca sucia...", Tratando una vez más para reprimir una sonrisa.

"Es tu polla". Ella exclama en voz alta, tratando de no reírse de sí misma.

"¿Alguna vez te he dado la impresión de que quiera mi polla en mi boca?" Yo ya no puedo contener mi risa.

"Estoy segura de que lo has tratado antes bastardo extraño." ¿Cómo podría saber eso? Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella.

"Si no me das un beso, y me refiero en este momento, es la última vez que su pene verá el interior de mi boca."

Oh, mierda, estoy mirándola con atención, ¿Es en serio? Oh mierda, no puedo correr ese riesgo, por lo que cierro los ojos y frunzo los labios con fuerza y me inclino lentamente para un rápido pico. Como me muevo más allá del punto en el que creo que nuestros labios deberían encontrarse, veo por un ojo. Sin Kate. Ella ha dado un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Eres un idiota." Ella dice sacudiendo ese loco montículo de pelo. "Muévete." Ella me golpea como se mueve a la regadera, su tensión deshaciéndose con el agua caliente. Abriendo su boca ella toma en un gran trago de agua. Ella hace juega con el agua en su boca, ahhhh, dejemos que el besuqueo empiece. Mientras ella se vuelve veo la corriente de agua justo antes de que me golpee en la cara.

"Kate, de buen tono."

Con nuestra ducha terminada, ambos nos estamos vistiendo y el estado de ánimo jovial que teníamos en la ducha se ha ido.

"¿Qué es nena... Ana?" Le pregunto atrapando su reflejo en el espejo. Ella suspira y tengo mi respuesta.

"Me estoy preparando para romper su corazón un poco más. Tengo que decirle sobre el artículo del Nooz y las fotos. Estoy más que molesta de que no pude hacer que esa perra de Edy Aycox deje ir estas tonterías sin fundamento. Es una periodista que tropezó con la noticia más importante de la celebridad del año. Si hubiera sido yo, me hubiera sentado con todo hasta que pudiera comprobar la información, mientras que excavaba para obtener evidencia más sólida, luego habría hecho una mordaz exposición, y habría sacudido el mundo de tu hermano."

Me quedo un poco estupefacto. "Kate, ¿Le harías eso a mi familia y tu amiga?"

_**Kate**_

Whoa, mejor detengo esto o estaremos en una pelea de tipo derribo y arrastre y hacia fuera. Por eso digo, "Whoa, ralentízate tigre. En primer lugar, yo no participo en el periodismo amarillo, esas no son las historias que escribo. No estoy interesada en el Celebrity Beat. No quiero pelear contigo acerca de esto otra vez ". Mis manos van a mis caderas, me estoy metiendo en esto. "Y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de fui corriendo a las oficinas Nooz en medio de la noche para tratar de que la señorita Edy Aycox no corriera con esa historia, yo diría que tienes tu respuesta. ¿Sólo quieres pelear conmigo esta mañana?"

"Tienes razón, no, absolutamente no quiero pelear contigo esta mañana."

"Bueno, tenemos un montón de mierda que hacer, y yo no quiero tener esa actitud contigo todo el día." Me acerco a mi mesa de noche y agarro mi reloj. "Se supone que debemos estar divirtiendo y distrayendo a Ana." Me detengo frente a mi rubio dios e inclino la cabeza para darle un beso, y para mi deleite que toma mis labios sin dudarlo.

Al entrar en la cocina Ana ya tiene la cafetera en marcha y nuestros dos niños en sus sillas altas. Teddy con Cheerios secos mientras ella alimenta Ava con avena para bebé, su nuevo iphone sentado en el mostrador. _Hazlo ahora_, mientras que otras cosas tienen su atención. Hurto el iphone y lo escondo en mi bolsillo.

"Tengo algo que decirte, que no te va a gustar. Quiero que me prometas no lo mirarás hasta tarde esta noche, después de la barbacoa para que puedas divertirte y relajarte. Pensé largo y tendido acerca de esto, es por eso que me fui anoche. Yo no comenzaré a decirte hasta más tarde, pero no te quiero ciega en ello." Digo prácticamente en una respiración.

"Buenos días Kate, no te estoy prometiendo nada hasta que haya visto de lo que estás hablando." Ella dice con una voz cantarina como si estuviera hablando con Ava.

Mierda. "El punto es que no quiero que lo mires ahora mismo."

"Todavía no lo estoy prometiendo. Supongo que estamos hablando de unas fotos... Muéstrame." Sin dejar de hablar a Ava, pero no tan cantarina.

"Vamos AB, no seas tan terco, sólo confía en mí."

"No me llames AB, y no... Muéstrame."

Voy a hacer mi café tratando de ganar tiempo y pensar. Tomo mi café y hago mi decisión. "Está bien, te voy a mostrar, sólo en el interés de que no seas cogida desprevenida." Tengo mi tableta y busco la página web del Seattle Nooz. Oh Dios existe. El sitio del Seattle Nooz está caído, es extraño, pero funciona para mí. Elliot entra en la cocina.

"El sitio web del Nooz está caído." Le informo. Sus cejas se disparan hacia el nacimiento de su pelo y luego hacia abajo mientras frunce el ceño, más que probablemente pensando en lo que estoy pensando, Christian. Le mostré las fotos y los titulares cuando llegué a casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

"Bueno, ese trapo es una molestia, y ellos se equivocan más a menudo que las veces que hacen las cosas bien. Oye Ana banana, ¿Harías algunos panqueques?." Él se acerca y a ella y a Ava le da un beso de buenos días en la mejilla y riza el pelo de Teddy.

"Buenos días El, tú y tu esposa tienen horribles modales. No te estoy haciendo nada cuando me llamas Ana banana. ¿Y has visto de lo que está hablando de Kate?"

"ELW, ELW." Ted tiene las manos en alto, queriendo atención de Elliot. Él dice Kate perfectamente, me encanta.

"Déjame ver si yo tengo todo eso." Llega a sacar a Teddy de su silla alta. "¡Hola amigo!" Él acaricia el cuello de su sobrino. Se vuelve hacua Ana, "Buenos días, lo siento, lo siento, es sólo un apodo, y sí."

"Esta conversación me hace marear. Entonces, háblame de lo que estaba en el sitio web del Seattle Snooz."

"¡No!" Los dos nos decimos al unísono. Se detiene en seco y mira hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros. Poco a poco desliza su silla hacia atrás mientras camina hacia el mostrador para recuperar su nuevo teléfono, dirigiéndose a los dos sujetándonos con un ceño fruncido fulminante.

"Mi teléfono estaba aquí, ¿Quien de ustedes dos lo tomó?"

"Lo tomé," me levanto ", y no vas a recuperarlo hasta esta noche después de la fiesta... Sólo confía en mí en esto, y el sitio está caído de todos modos, vamos a tener un día maravilloso, lleno de diversión, nos ocuparemos del Nooz luego." Declaro.

Ana apenas va a Ava y la levanta de la silla alta, "Esto está lejos de terminar. Vamos Tedster, vamos a vestirte." Ted abraza el cuello de Elliot con más fuerza, y niega con su salvaje mata cobriza. La cara de Elliot se divide en una amplia sonrisa.

"Está bien, lo tengo Ana."

Se da la vuelta y sale de la cocina con Ava en sus brazos.

"¿No vas a hacer panqueques?" Suena lamentable.

"¡No!" Ella escupe sin volverse.

Se vuelve hacia mí, la sonrisa desapareció. "¿Es en serio?"

"Yo diría que sí, ya que ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras en este momento."

"Mierda, me encantan sus pancakes."

"Awww, ¿Quieres que te haga unos panqueques?" Ofrezco.

"Ummm, no... Gracias. Ted y yo tendremos cereales, gracias."

"Haz lo que quieras, tengo que ocultar su iphone, ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Sí, me lo das, lo escondo donde me escondo mi porno, ella nunca lo encontrará." Él está tan seguro.

"¿Crees que no sé de dónde escondes tu porno? Querido, eso lo sé desde hace años." Empiezo a rajarme hasta reírme mientras hago coloco un panecillo en el tostador.

"Porno". Maldita sea, me olvidé de Pedro el Loro allí. "No, Ted no digas eso." Él elige ahora para hablar perfectamente claro. El ojo de Elliot está a punto de estallar de su cabeza.

_**Christian**_

_*** • * • ***_

Esta ha sido una mañana imposible. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Teddy y a Ana. Ruego que no viera esas horribles imágenes antes de que Barney y su banda de amigos hackers estrellaran el sitio web del Seattle Nooz. Han estado fuera de servicio por las últimos siete horas. Lo comprobé hace una hora y sigue estando caída. Tengo que averiguar que les da Barney en compensación y triplicarla. Quiero hacerles llover caos en el sitio del Seattle Nooz una vez por semana. Welch me obtuvo obtuvo una comprobación preliminar de antecedentes sobre Edith 'Edy' Aycox, la perra reportera que subió el montón de fotos del jodido teléfono celular, que sin duda tiran mi vida en picada. _Sí, maldito, es su culpa. Sigue diciéndote eso._

Ros casi perdió su mierda conmigo en nuestra improvisada conferencia telefónica. Ella terminó conmigo advirtiendo que la conversación no había terminado, y que conseguiría las respuestas que estaba buscando. Al menos todo en México está en orden. Parece que el Sr. Vargas no siguió el protocolo y no cerró/etiquetó la máquina en la que estaba trabajando. Otro trabajador, que no sabía que estaba en ella, puso la máquina en marcha, por lo tanto electrocutó al señor Vargas. Había sido debidamente capacitado, tenemos toda la documentación pertinente, y es simplemente un desafortunado accidente. Di instrucciones Ros para pagar la modesta casa de Vargas, asegurarse de que su esposa consiguiera su sueldo anual, la parte de su beneficio de seguro de vida, y que se hiciera cargo de todos los gastos del funeral. Nuestra responsabilidad es nula debido a su desconocimiento de las medidas de seguridad específicas, pero se seguirá llevando a cabo una investigación. Ros y Jenson se dirigen a casa mañana, una vez que se aseguren que todo está en orden. Jenson pensó que un comunicado de prensa en este momento sería prematuro, y estoy de acuerdo. Aunque sé que vamos a tener que lidiar con esto en el futuro próximo. Taylor estuvo en lo correcto, los paparazzi están en un frenesí. Las fotos no duraron más de tres horas, pero hay el olor de la sangre en el agua y los tiburones están dando vueltas.

Paige ha dejado varios textos cada vez más desesperados, cada uno de los cuales he eliminado. Voy a tratar con ella muy pronto. Me dirijo a cambiarme de ropa, emocionado por pasar algún tiempo con mi pequeño hombre. Esto es en lo que debería haber estado enfocado en los últimos tres meses, no la mierda en la que estaba. Tengo un montón que reponer, un escalofrío de arrepentimiento corre desde mi cabeza hasta los pies. Tengo un presentimiento horrible de que esto es sólo el comienzo. La sacudo, agarro una camiseta negra de cuello V de mi armario y dejo que mi ánimo cambie como voy a ver a mi chico y espero mi esposa, por la tarde.

Taylor se detiene en la casa de Elliot y el lugar es una colmena de actividad. ¿Están teniendo una fiesta? Supongo que no estoy invitado._ ¿Estás realmente teniendo una fiesta de auto-compasión? Vete a la mierda idiota_, he tenido bastante de eso. La puerta principal se abre antes de que salga totalmente fuera del coche y Elliot sostiene a Teddy, ¿Dónde está Ana?

"Elliot, espera un minuto." Ahí está ella. "Aquí, dale esto a él, algunos bocadillos y algunas cosas." Mi corazón está en mi boca. Ella es la personificación de un verano dulce, con los pies en chanclas, sus hermosas piernas mostradas en un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla, y una camiseta sin mangas de lavanda bonita que tiene tiras metal en correas que de alguna manera destacan sus ojos. Ella es hermosa.

"Adiós bebé, diviértete con papá, ¿De acuerdo?" Ella le da a Elliot una bolsa térmica. Estoy enfocado intensamente en ella. Ella está besando la cara y las manos de Teddy. "Voy a echarte de menos, pero voy a verte más tarde cosita maloliente" Ella le hace una cara divertida que lo hace reír y a mí sonreir. Ella me mira brevemente, da la vuelta y regresa por la puerta. Espera, ¿Qué?... Iba a pedirle que viniera con nosotros. Elliot se dirige hacia el coche con Teddy en la mano. La última vez que hablamos fue bastante feo. Soy cauteloso para ver cómo va esto.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Me entrega a Teddy y la bolsa de aperitivos. Los dos nos estamos sintiendo incómodos. "Creo que les empacó algunos bocadillos."

"Sí, he oído. Hey amigo," le digo mientras beso la mejilla de Teddy.

Estamos allí por un momento tenso antes de decir: "¿Así que estás teniendo una fiesta?"

"No, no... Sólo una pequeña de barbacoa, ya sabes, un poco de diversión de verano. Debe estar en plena marcha para cuando vuelvas con Ted." Supongo que esa es su idea de una invitación.

"Quería preguntarle a Ana si quería venir."

Vacila antes de decir: "Mi mejor consejo es que te diviertas con tu hijo, y dejes esa idea en remojo."

Casi me acerco a él diciéndole que me importa una mierda su consejo, pero lo dejo pasar, no queriendo empezar una pelea. Nada de esto es culpa suya y él ha sido un gran soporte de hermano cuidando de mi esposa e hijo.

Teddy y yo tenemos una tarde gloriosa. Nuestra primera parada fue un gran parque municipal donde corremos, nos deslizamos en un tobogán, vamos a los columpios, reimos y jugamos juntos. Comemos nuestros aperitivos envasados de jamón y queso con la corteza cortada, las manzanas peladas en rodajas y zanahoria rallada. Ana puso en una caja jugo para Ted y un Gatorade para mí, sigue siendo perfectamente fresca y refrescante. Ella no es nada si no reflexiva. La culpa y el arrepentimiento por supuesto corren a través de mi sistema sanguíneo. Tenemos un pequeño tropiezo cuando Ted se cae y llora fuerte por su mamá. No menos de otras seis mamás vienen a ofrecer asistencia.

"Él está bien, gracias."

"No, él va a estar bien."

"Él no se raspó nada, no, no necesitamos una curita, aunque gracias." Santo cielo, desaparezcan. Taylor y Wilson se las arreglan para evitar el resto.

La única otra mosca en la sopa es cuando los paparazzi se enteraron de que estamos ahí y aparecen en masa. Nos siguen, en la camioneta y al Acuario que por la última hora está abierto.

Teddy se agota y tengo que cargarlo durante las exposiciones en el acuario. Me encanta, sin embargo. De vez en cuando levanta la cabeza hacia arriba, apunta y dice 'peces'. Quiero volver con Ana, y hacer esto como una familia. Para el momento en que nos dirigimos hacia el coche, está fuera como una luz. Quiero abrazarlo todo el camino a casa, pero sé que no es seguro, así que le abrocho en su asiento, y sólo mantengo mi mano en su rodilla. En realidad, necesito el contacto físico, necesito sentirme conectado con él.

En vez de entrar a la casa, camino por el lado del patio de Elliot con Ted dormido en mis brazos. La barbacoa está en plena marcha, el olor de la carne a la parrilla, la música y la risa pasan como ráfaga sobre la cerca. Abro la puerta y casi pierdo mi mente.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N: * NDA : Non Disclosure Agreement.**_


End file.
